Heart of the Pridelands
by GuardianSaint
Summary: (Set after Simba's Pride) A year after the joining of the Pridelanders and Outsiders, Kiara finds that her happy ending isn't as pleasant as she dreamed. After witnessing the automic betrayal, the future queen runs away. Where she meets a lion that will change her very life. Warning: Unknown incest and slightly evil Simba and Nala.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a request from a friend. Since I already had something similar already in works, I figured I'll give it a go. Without further ado, here's the first chapter.**

The sun had began her terk over the horizon. Her golden rays spread warmth across the Pridelands. Out of the cave on priderock walked the future queen. The golden orange lioness stopped at the peak and looked down at her future kingdom when either the sunsets on his time here on earth or he steps down. But being queen is the least of her worries, she's ready to take her place as the king's heiress but her mind as been elsewhere. It's been a total year since the joining of the prides and she hasn't been able to conceive yet. She knows that her mate really wants a cub, she does too. With her not able to provide, things have become strained.

The sound of fast apporching paws caused the princess to look over her shoulder to see one of her best friends running out of the cave and over to the edge of the kopje where she watched the brunt orange lioness vomit.

"Zuri!" Both lionesses looked up to see a creamy lioness run over with concerned in her pale green eyes. When she noticed the princess she sighed in relief. "Thank goodness, Kiara. I thought Zuri was out here alone."

Kiara smiled lightly but before she could respond two more lions appeared, a young adult male and a female who happens to be the queen.

"What's going on here?" asked the peachy cream queen.

It was silent among the three younger lionesses before Kiara spoke up. "Zuri is ill. I think she should see Rafiki."

Zuri narrowed her dark blue eyes, "I don't need you to tell me what to do! If you haven't noticed, you're not queen yet!"

Kiara pinned her ears as she looked at her friend with wide brown eyes. "Zuri, I-I-I didn't mean anything by it. I was only suggesting-"

The dark brown male cleared his throat cutting off his mate. "How about I take Zuri to see Rafiki?"

Zuri smiled at the prince consort while Kiara lowered her head. "I'll love that."

Kiara looked from her friend to her mate. "But Kovu, I thought we were going to spend the morning together."

Kovu sighed before embracing the few months younger lioness. "We were but Zuri needs to be escorted and you have morning hunt."

Kiara was speechless, she didn't know what was going on. But she went with it anyway, she gave Kovu a lick on his black nose before following her mother and a few other lionesses that awoken down the slope and into the savannah.

 **...**

It was almost mid afternoon when the hunting party returned. After mutiple unsuccessful hunting attempts, they finally managed to take down a water buffalo. Kiara walked back to priderock with her ears low and her tail dragging. It's no secret that the earlier failures was her fault. She just couldn't focus, she feels that there's a rift between her and Kovu. The excitement, the love is gone.

"Kiara!"

Kiara jumped a bit before shaking her head when she saw it was her younger brother. "Kion!"

The golden yellow, red mane lion smiled sheepishly. "Sorry if I frighten you."

Kiara bumped her brother's head affectionately with hers. "It's alright. I was just deep in thought."

Kion frowned before he informed why he was there. "Dad asked me if I would take you on a border patrol. I'm about to head for the eastern border, now. I thought we would go, since we haven't had much sibling bonding since the Outsiders joined."

Kiara wanted to accept but her mind and heart wasn't in no condition to have fun. "I'm sorry, Kion but I have to have a raincheck."

Kion folded his ears back and nodded. "I understand." he was disappointed but knew that his sister was stressing.

Only no one knew until that drastic day arrived, where everything changed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracekim1, I'm glad you think the story is interesting. Here's the second chapter, enjoy.**

Kiara eventually made it back to priderock. When she reached the top of the slope she was greeted by the sight of most of the pride gathered around her parents, Kovu and her cousin Zuri. With a deep breath she apporched the gathering where her father's once proud orange eyes trained on her.

"Ah, there she is. We began to get worried about you." the golden lion stated. "Have you heard the amazing news?"

Kiara slowly shook her head before turning her head to her tawny cream grandmother. The old lioness held adoration in her dark green eyes for the burnt orange lioness. "Zuri, is pregnant. The first to be expecting and she doesn't have a mate."

Kiara knew that was a lash at her. Her Grandmother Sarafina was always more strict with her. More harsh than she is with Kion or her other cousin, Tiffu. But she have tried, the night after the union and every few weeks after.

"Fina." the attention went to the king's mother. The elderly dark beige lioness shook her head. "Kiara is young. She has time to conceive, maybe now is not the right time."

But Sarafina wasn't done. She knew something wasn't right with her granddaughter. After all, it's her idiotically that almost killed her father. "Sarabi, you gave birth to Sikia when you were Kiara's age. What's the problem?"

Kiara flattened her ears against her head as mumbles of agreement went throughout the pride. Kiara's brown eyes widened as tears formed as she watched her parents among the pride that agrees. Not feeling well herself, Kiara turned and headed for the small cave near the slope. Once inside, Kiara walked towards the back and plopped down. Not caring it wasn't proper for a lioness or a princess.

"Kiara,"

The golden orange lioness lifted her head to see her cousin's half sister as well as her other friend. "Jinx," she had nothing to say she was confused with the behaviour of her family and pride. As well as the off distance between her and Kovu.

The year and a half creamy white lioness' bluish eyes held concern. "Are you alright? That was pretty unfair what happened? And King Simba and Queen Nala are no better."

Kiara turned her head, she didn't want to talk to anyone about what just happened. It was embrassing to witness her parents and pride praising Zuri while she gets repermanded like a cub. Jinx pinned her own ears before leaving the sulking princess.

 **...**

The time came and it was time for Zuri to go in labour. It was a event that Kiara serectly wished didn't happen. But her prayers wasn't answer, instead she's forced to sit in the small cave with her mother and Rafiki while they tend to the slightly older lioness. Kiara most of zoned out because her ears perked at the sound of cub mews.

"Aww, he's so handsome." Nala cooed before turning her cold sharp green eyes on her daughter. "Kiara! Come see the pride's newset member."

Kiara inhaled and exhaled before walking over from the corner she was in to the middle of the cave. Lying by the new mother's side was small dark orange cub. Kiara frowned as she inspected the cub closer. The cub was a male and he had scruffy dark orange cheeks and a marking of a dark brown tuff on his head. Kiara backed up as she realised who was the cub's sire. But it was when Zuri's son opened his eyes and stared at the future queen with the same bright green eyes she fell in love with, that Kiara realised it all.

Kiara narrowed her brown eyes at Zuri and bared her teeth. "You bitch!"

Zuri's dark blue eyes widened as well as Nala. The peachy cream lioness stood and stepped in between the two. "Kiara! What's gotten into you!"

Kiara shoved her mother aside before striking Zuri across the face causing Zuri to let out a roar of pain. Which alerted Simba and Kovu, who instantly ran over to Zuri's aide.

"You no good whore!" Kiara growled before turning hurt eyes to Kovu who was glaring at her. "How could you!?"

Simba tackled his daughter to get her to be calmed but she wasn't having it. She hit the golden lion in the face, sending him stumbling. Kiara stood and growled at the lions in the cave. "Kovu cheated on me with that... _rotten piece of meat_! And that bastard is the proof!"

Zuri snarled while cradling her son in her paws. Kiara ignored her before turning to Kovu who was growling at her. With a angered roar she struck Kovu, reopening the healed scar across his left eye that Zira gave him.

"I hate you!"

With a sob Kiara turned and ran out of the cave, just as Kovu nuzzled Zuri and the brunt orange lioness licked the dark brown lion across the eye cleaning his fresh wound.

Simba couldn't believe what just happened even though it is being played out in front of him. The golden lion wanted to rip his son in law or former son in law apart. But to a lion to lion he understood the importance of having cubs. That Kiara clearly couldn't provide. "Kovu,"

Kovu lifted his head and looked at the king not even feeling remorse or guilt. "Yeah, Simba?"

Simba took deep breaths before dipping his head. "I approve of this. Mainly because Kiara can't handle this task. I will be looking into matters of having another heir. Until then, you are now the future king and if you're serious with my niece then she's you're queen consort."

Kovu bowed his head, "I'm honoured, sir."

Simba nodded before standing and walking out of the cave. He first had to announce to the pride the change of events before speaking to Rafiki.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you everyone for the awesome reviews. Your thoughts and opinions are very appreciated. Here's the following chapter.**

Prince Kion, the leader of the current Lion Guard was lost. Not in the sense of the word but mentally and emotionally. He knew something is wrong with his sister, but she won't confine with him or none of their friends. But whatever it is going on with Kiara, it's eating her soul away and he doesn't want to be witness to the outcome. Kiara always had a shine of her own, ever since they were cubs he could see the heart of gold his big sister had. They had their fights and disagreements but he'll never wish harm to her. They're more close than anybody in the Pridelands combined.

"Kion!"

The golden yellow lion's ears perked before he looked to see one of the members of the Lion Guard as well as one of his best friends since cubhood. "Fuli? Is something wrong?"

Just like her leader and the rest of the Guard, Fuli too had grown and blossomed into a beautiful and matured young-adult Cheetah. She had grown generally bigger and slightly taller in size, her chest had developed and was noticeably much broader, and her enticing curves graced her body in all the right places. Over the years, she had outgrown the brusque and snarky character she used to be when she was a cub and was now much more relaxed and easy-going, making her a very likeable person. Wherever she went, she was usually seen with a rosy smile that graced her lips, complementing her soft and gentle nature, but presently, Kion saw that a worried expression had replaced her familiar smile and it was quite noticeable that she anxious about something.

"Kion," the goldish cheetah repeated before taking deep breaths. "Kiara ran away!"

Kion's brown eyes widened. Out of all the things he would have thought to face, but that wasn't one of them. Taking deep breaths of his own, the prince turned and ran further into the kingdom.

"Kion! Where are you going?!"

"To look for my sister!" Kion yelled in response before disappearing over a hill.

 **...**

Kiara ran blindly through the Pridelands, she had no direction of where she was going. For one, she could barely see from the salty tears in her eyes. The other reason why she couldn't pay attention to where she was running because her head wasn't together. She can't believe what she almost gave up everything for Kovu and this is her repayment. Because Kiara was deep in her head she didn't notice a small gopher hole ahead until it was too late.

"Ahh!" the golden orange lioness cried as her front right paw twisted sending her crashing to the ground.

Kiara took a few moments before attempting to stand to only collapse from the intense pain. Just as she realised that she wasn't going anywhere her ears perked at the sound of growling. Kiara looked around until she spotted a large tannish-beige lion with a anglar face and long muzzle. His crooked teeth was bared and his dark orange eyes burned into her.

"Well, well, well. What do I have here,"

Kiara pinned her ears back and bared her own teeth. "Don't even think about touching me!"

The tannish-beige lion chuckled before bending his head low where his dark brown, almost black mane brushed against Kiara's face. "Don't worry, Kiara. Everything will be _fine_."

Kiara didn't like the way the lion purred fine but most of all she was confused. She never been out of the Pridelands until now so how did he know her. "H-how?"

The lion laughed. "How do I know who you are? Well, why wouldn't I know my great niece?"

Kiara gasped but before she could ask questions a dark golden lion came out of the bushes surrounding the area. He had a faded brown brown mane and pericing red eyes that Kiara seen before.

"Hashir! Is the job done?"

Hashir lifted his head and growled at the dark golden lion. "Kiasi! If you ever intrupt me again, you won't get to tell about it."

Kiasi rolled his eyes before apporching the wounded lioness. "Let's just get this over before those idiots show up."

Just as the two males were about to attack a loud roar ripped through the air before a golden blur pounced from somewhere and landed on the dark golden lion.

"Get out or face my warth!"

Hashir wanted to attack but knew that wasn't the order so grabbed the younger dark golden lion and ran off while dragging Kiasi. Kiara looked from the retreating lions to the one slowly apporching. His fur was a bright golden brown, made a shade or two lighter than what her father's coat is. He had a dark brown mane and enchanting green eyes. His body was marvelled in barely seen scars. The scars that she could see very well was on his back and front legs. As well as three claw marks across his right cheek.

"Don't worry, beautiful I won't harm you." Crazy as it was Kiara believed him and relaxed. The golden lion bend down showing Kiara more his facial features.

He was a handsome lion, with a kind face and a warm voice.

"Can you walk?"

Kiara shook her head before lying it down between her paws with a small whimper as the pain from her twisted paw flared.

"Alright. I'm going to put you on my back and take you to my pride."

Kiara lifted her head and bared her teeth as she growled when the golden lion stepped closer. "I'm not going anywhere with someone I don't know!"

"Forgive me. My name is Kipawa,"

Kiara didn't have anything to add to that. She saw the sincereness in his green eyes that she remembered seeing. Kiara lowered her head and nodded. "Fine, I'll go. Because I have no choice."

Kipawa smiled before closing the distance and gently put the golden orange lioness on his back before taking off into the tall trees leading into a jungle.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, so many reviews. Thank you for all your thoughts and ideas. Here's the next chapter.**

Kion made quick hast to priderock. Which wasn't a hard task, after spending so much time running with Fuli he wasn't the fastest in the Pridelands like his cheetah friend but he was the second fastest lion in the pride. After climbing up the slope the first one to greet him was his future mate.

"Oh, Kion!" the creamy lioness cried as she buried her head in the prince's red mane. "It's horrible!"

The golden yellow lion licked and nuzzled his fiancée's head before looking around to notice his uncle apporching. "Uncle Mheetu, do you know what is going on?"

The dark cream, brownish mane lion had dispear in his pale green eyes before lowering his head. "Your parents are in the nursery den."

Kion frowned, he was more than confused. Why wasn't his parents out searching for Kiara? Shaking his head he turned and walked towards the cave that was near the slope. When he entered the cave his mind was swirling with more questions that he lowered his head with a groan from a intense headache.

Nala stood from her mate's side and started to apporch her son. "Kiongozi, are you alright?"

Kion ignored her more more than one reason. The first is that everyone knows that he distaste his birth name. The whole reason why everyone that knows him calls him, _Kion_. The other was that he had questions of his own. Like why is Zuri here? Apparently it's a royal meeting, with the gathering of his Grandmother Sarabi. Who was the queen of the Pridelands before his parents came into rule and had personal lessons from his Great Grandmother Uru, who was the queen of royal blood. Rafiki was also there and with Kovu, since he's Kiara's mate he was a apart the royal family and the future king. Allowing him to attend such things, but his question is...

"What is Zuri doing here?" it was quiet before he looked around the faces looking at him. "Apparently this is a royal meeting, but Zuri is not of royalty. Not directly. And why aren't you looking for Kiara?"

Zuri was the first one to speak, "I wouldn't worry about her." the brunt orange lioness sneered. "She can't even hunt, she'll be back."

Kion snapped his brown eyes towards the few months older lioness. "How dare you disrespect your future queen!" he growled.

Simba cleared his throat earning his son's attend. "That's why we're here. Kiara is no longer my heir. Zuri is."

Kion gasped before growling. "Why because she can't hunt!"

Simba shook his head. "That's one of the reasons. But the main problem is that Kiara ceased the ability to provide an heir. As king I understand that, even though I should be upset I get it. Zuri saw a opportunity to help ther kingdom and took it."

Opportunity? Kion bared his teeth at his cousin the dark brown male, who stood in a protective stance. "You did it because you didn't want to see Kiara happy! You been jealous of Kiara since we were cubs!" then he turned Kovu with a growl. "I should erase you from existence! Kiara gave you everything and almost gave up a lot for you!"

Kovu scoffed. "Apparently, she didn't give up enough!"

Kion growled before roaring, it wasn't the roar of the elders but to show who is still on top here. "I won't stand for this! I'll step up and become king."

Nala, now back by the king's side frowned. "But honey, you can't rule."

Kion turned his heated gaze towards his mother. "Why the hell not! I'm the second child of the royal blood ruler. Since Kiara is so say not a option than I'm next in line!"

Sarabi smiled lightly before finally finding the right place to speak. "I don't agree with this at all. Kovu and Zuri are both traitors. Even though Kion's the leader of the Lion Guard, he has rights to the throne. Until and when he does say he doesn't want the throne in front of the kingdom, then Mufasa's other granddaughter may assend the throne."

Zuri shook her head before looking at her uncle. "Uncle Simba, there must a way. My mother's King Mufasa's oldest daughter."

Rafiki shook his head, his turn for speaking for the first time. "Not true. Months before either Tama or Simba was born, Mufasa and Sarabi had a daughter. Princess and Crown Queen Sikia. She's go here and there but she's a Pridelander. And until she come and announce who she thinks should rule, Kion by the approval of the great rulers of the past is the future king."

Sarabi looked at the four younger lions. "No need to protest. It is final." the dark beige lioness turned her orange eyes towards her son. "I suggest you go make the announcement."

Simba nodded before standing and exiting the cave while Nala walked over to Zuri. The peachy cream lioness nuzzled her niece.

"Go check on, Zuberi. I'm sure he's missing his mother."

Zuri nodded before heading out to the main cave with Kovu following.

 **...**

Way past the grassland jungle was a land similar to the Pridelands but not as grand. The land was covered in lush green grass that went on for miles, instead of large body of water running through the land, a cool creek with fresh blue water ran the northern border as on the eastern border was a shoreline. Defying the lands as the Shorelands, one of the inhabitants was a pride of lions. The Shorelanders. Under the leadership of the land's leader, Ngozi. In the base of a mountain that sat on the western border was the pride's caves. On the side of the mountain was the infirmary and nursery cave. Entering the cave was a pale beige lioness, she wasn't stocky like her mother and most lionesses but she had smaller built to blend with her round face and beautiful amber eyes.

"How is our guest, Althia?" the lioness asked.

A goldish lioness stood and faced the pale beige lioness. "She's up and fine. I had wrapped her twisted paw, but she's requesting for Kipawa."

The slight older lioness nodded before dipping her head to dismiss the goldish lioness. Even though she's the leader's mate. Althia nodded and quickly left. With a deep breath, the pale beige lioness continued before sitting in front of the weary golden orange lioness.

"Easy, Kiara."

Kiara looked up before relaxing a bit. She knew who this lioness was. The last time she saw her was...Kiara closed her eyes as memories good and bad resurfaced. "Auntie Sikia,"

Sikia frowned before embracing her niece. "I'm so sorry. I tried to warn your father that Kovu wasn't the one. But he refused to see reason. He thought that since you're happy everything will be alright. But clearly it's not." she nuzzled Kiara softly before sighing. "My friend, Hadithi gave me some news." Sikia debated if she should tell Kiara what the Eagle said. She then thought that it wasn't the right time. "It's based on the Pridelands. Your parents accepted Kovu and Zuri's mating."

Kiara lowered her head and sobbed. She felt so betrayed. Sikia frowned before turning to the infirmary entrance to see Kipawa walking in.

"Ngozi wishes to speak to you."

Sikia nodded before heading out of the cave and leaving the two young lions alone with a small smile. Kipawa now sat where Sikia was. He hesitated before placing a lighter colour paw on the weeping lioness' cheek causing her to jump.

Kipawa quickly took his paw away. "I'm sorry. I-I just hate to see you cry." he inhaled and exhaled deeply. "I'm here to talk if you want."

Kiara smiled lightly before lowering her head. "Thanks but if it's alright, I just want to be alone."

Kipawa pinned his ears and nodded before standing and exiting the infirmary to bump into a pair of panic brown eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Reviews were highly appreciated. I see a lot of readers have questions about Kipawa and Kopa. They will be revealed soon. I also want to put out that my OC,** _ **Daniel**_ **is inspired by my cat. A complete goofball but a best friend when needed. Angaza belongs to Daniel's the man 98.**

 **Daniel's the man 98; I know I asked to use Angaza for another story but I hope you don't mind if I use him here. If not, I'll erase him.**

 **On to the next chapter, enjoy.**

"Teshi!" Kipawa yelled before shaking his dark brown mane out. "What's the hurry?"

The young dark orange lion lowered his head, his brownish mane that covers most his head as well as his ears fell in his brown eyes. He inhaled and exhaled deeply, trying to catch his breath. "The Marsh pride is attacking!"

Kipawa's green eyes widened. "Where is Azekel and Chumvi?"

Teshi straighten up before responding. "They're with my father protecting Ngozi and Althia."

Kipawa nodded before looking towards the infirmary entrance before turning back to his friend. "Let's go!"

Teshi nodded before running off into the Shorelands with Kipawa following. The two lions rushed to edge of the land where the jungle sat. They ran through bushes before leaping over a fallen tree. Right before their eyes was a teen goldish lioness. She stood over a unconscious pale white teen lioness, with a fluffy black tuff on her head that leads to the back of her neck. Surrounding the teenagers was a large, stocky sandy brown, faded brown mane lion and a stocky orange brown, faded grey mane lion.

"Muuaji! Latvian! Step away from the girls!" Kipawa growled along with Teshi.

The orange brown lion laughed before turning to completely face the younger lions. "This should be good!"

Kipawa roared before charging the orange brown lion. He pinned the older lion to the ground and just as the sandy brown lion was about to attack a large, bulky light grey, black mane lion pounced on him. Not a moment later a black furred, black maned lion leapt through some nearby bushes.

"Move so I can rip your damn throat out!" the light grey lion snarled. As the black lion joined his side and growled.

"Let's go! This useless sluts are not worth it." the orange brown lion growled before running off with his comrade following.

Kipawa took deep breaths before looking at the light grey lion and his companion. "Thank you for the help."

Before the unknown lions could respond a pale orange, brownish mane lion pounced on the blindsided black lion. "Who are you!"

"Malka!" Kipawa yelled. "They helped us with Muuaji and Latvain,"

Malka turned his brown eyes to the two lions then on the lion he raised along with his son. "You rushed in without thinking about the possibility that this was a trap!"

Teshi frowned before pinning his ears. "Was it?"

Malka sighed before looking at the teenage lionesses then the two males. "I don't know. But we need to keep a look out." he then turned to Teshi. "Take the unconscious one to the other infirmary."

Teshi dipped his head before heading over to the two year and a half old lionesses. He put the pale white teen on his back before running off towards the pride.

"Kipawa. Escort Remi back to her parents' cave. And have them meet Ngozi. He's going to want to thank him for saving his daughter."

Kipawa folded his ears slightly forward. "What about you?"

Malka took deep calming breaths before looking up. "I'm going to check out the borders."

Kipawa nodded and watched the lion he knew as a father ran through some bushes before turning his attention to the leaping teen. "Remi, don't over do it."

The goldish teen rolled her grey eyes. "Look I'm a little bruised but I don't need you worrying about me."

Kipawa sighed deeply. Remi was always stubborn, there was no use trying to get her to see reason. In stead he looked at the two lions that helps. "I didn't get your names."

The light grey lion who looked to be at least three years old spoke. "My name is Angaza. This is my little cousin, Daniel. We came from the Cloud pride,"

Kipawa tilted his head a bit. The Cloud pride sound familiar. He shook his head before focusing back on Angaza and Daniel. "The leader of our pride will wish to thank you for saving his daughter."

Angaza and Daniel nodded before they followed the golden lion as he walked behind the goldish teen and helped her ever now and then.

 **...**

In the Pridelands, the sun had risen over the horizon. Along with the rising sun a loud roar ripped through the kingdom. Everyone from the littlest creature to the graceful giraffes journeyed to priderock. Like when the prides joined and Kiara and Kovu's union, the gathered on priderock. Off to the side nuzzling was Kion and Tiffu. Watching with hate burning in their eyes was Kovu and Zuri. Rafiki waved his staff over the young couple, blessing them as mates. With a dip of his head, Simba and Nala stood and walked up to the peak with Kion and Tiffu following. Once at the peak Simba roared, followed by Kion. Then all four royal lions roared together causing the pride to roar and the animals to erupt into cheers.

After the heir and mating ceremony, while Kion stayed with his mate. One of Kion's friends and one of the newest members of the Lion Guard lead the rest to escort the animals to their homes. On the peak of priderock stood Kovu and Zuri. They watched the guard before turning their eyes full with hate.

"Things didn't go as planned?"

The couple turned to see a creamy orange lioness. She had a scruffy creamy orange tuff and was a few months older than the king and queen.

Zuri lowered her head. "I'm sorry mother."

Tama nodded before looking at her son in law. "You both desire to be king and queen. I wanted that, I wanted it so bad that I even considered being my brother's mate. But he choose Nala,"

Kovu sighed before shaking his head. "I don't know what to do. As much as I want to be king, Zuberi deserves to be recognised as the future king of the Pridelands. Not Kion's future brat!"

Tama nodded before looking over the Pridelands. "I didn't give up when I tried to separate Simba and Nala, the first and second time."

Zuri looked up from the stone ground to her mother. "I only know about when you were cubs. You...were mean to Simba to try and show Nala he's a jerk. But I failed."

Kovu sat down and sighed. "What did you do next?"

Tama grinned before walking down the path to the peak. "That will be revealed in due time." she turned to head towards the rocky slope. "Now, there is someone I need to meet."

Kovu and Zuri shared confused looks before watching the creamy orange lioness disappear in the distance.


	6. Chapter 6

**A lot of reviews are pouring in, which is very appreciated. Your thoughts and opinions are very welcomed. As for Tama, you'll see very soon.**

Across the Pridelands, towards the northern border was where Tama was headed. The Outlands were abandoned now since the Outsiders joined with the Pridelanders. No one cared to journey to the Outlands or are too afraid to because beyond the Outlands was the Badlands. A land that is in no better condition than the Great Desert or the Outlands. Different rouge prides inhabited the Badlands, that consintly go to war with the prides to win the honour of being the dominant pride. But one thing that the rogues of the Badlands agreed to, was that trespassers wasn't going to receive a warm greeting. With the Outlands having no pride, just easy disposable pests there's no reason that the Badlands extended their borders. Which worked for the princess of disgrace well.

The creamy orange lioness crossed over the border and headed into the dust cloud. She walked through the Outlands before her ears perked. She stopped and growled,

"Stop following me."

In the opposite direction Tama came from a pair of dark blue eyes glowed from the area's sudden darkness before the presence of a orange brown lion appeared.

"This is not our meeting spot, Muuaji!"

Muuaji smirked as he continued to apporch the younger lioness. "Don't act like you didn't miss me... _Tamara_ ," the orange brown lion purred the lioness' full name before embracing her.

Tama smiled before leaning into the embraced, burring her head in her mate's faded grey mane. Before snarling and swiped the older lion across the head. "I told you to many times not to call me by my birth name!" then she calmed and took deep breaths. "We have a problem,"

Muuaji rubbed his bleeding head before his tan colour paw on the dusty ground. "What is it?"

Tama began to pace, "Our daughter was so close to becoming queen. But then another hurdle came."

Muuaji listened but he didn't understand what Tama wanted. "So what is it that you need the Marsh pride to do?"

Tama stopped pacing, she lifted her head. "I tried to become queen. It's my right, but everything I do is not going as planned."

Muuaji shook his head. "You would think that the attack on the prince would of opened Simba's mind."

Tama snarled before slamming her paw on the ground. "He did! Just not me! Some poor soul that was passing by a few weeks ago."

Muuaji frowned. "What?"

Tama sighed. "I have been planting seeds of doubt Simba's mind about Kiara. Along with Nala and whoever would listen. Simba slowly agreed and started to seek out a backup heir. He felt that Nala's genes were defected."

Muuaji took that all in and was very impressed with his mate's deeds. "Now, I need a good motive to get my partners to agree with our cause. Not everyone is glorified with Mufasa like your brother and his pride."

"I know that!" Tama snapped. "Zira, was my half sister but my sister none the less. But your friends would be helping the chosen heir of Scar to become king."

Muuaji's dark blue eyes widened. "You mean Thamani's son?"

Tama shrugged. "I don't know, I know he's Zira's son."

Muuaji stood and headed east, in the direction the nomads land. Before Tama could ask anything the orange brown lion took off and disappeared in the gathering dust cloud.

...

A land on the western side of the Grassland jungle was a domain with dark green grass. There was a large water source that ran through the area but unlike most of the neighboring lands it was not as clear and a bit murky. Animals roamed but predators could quickly spot sickly prey than most with a healthier herd. In heart of the land was a underground cavern. And out of that cavern walked a brownish furred, black maned lion. His inherited emarald green eyes scanned his shared domain before snapping them to the two napping lions nearby.

"Fools!" the lion roared.

Jumping up out of their sleep and sat up facing the brownish lion with slight fear in their eyes. Before anyone of the three lions could speak a orange brown lion came running over.

"Guys, argent matters!"

The brownish lion sneered before turning to face the apporching lion. "Muuaji, where the hell have you been!"

Muuaji finally stopped in front of the bulky brownish lion. "Thamani, I was with Tama and-"

Thamani's eyes glistened as a wide grin formed. "How is my dear beautiful _cousin_?"

Muuaji fought down the erge to growl before he shook his head to keep focus. "My daughter is mated to your father's last chosen heir. They're trying to become rulers but there's a hurdle in their path."

At that moment the two other lions, Hashir and Kiasi walked over. Thamani walked away a bit before turning to face his partners.

"It seemed like we have a mission to complete."

Kiasi stepped up before looking between the three males and then settled his red eyes on Thamani. "What about our plan with the Shorelanders?"

Thamani turned to head in the underground cave before looking over his shoulder. "My daughter is handling that."

Pleased with Thamani's answer the three lions followed Thamani's lead and entered the underground cave to continue their plan to seize the Pridelands.


	7. Chapter 7

**The question about Vitani's were abouts will be answered. Thank you for all the reviews. Alora and Kubwa belongs to Mike Noland. I own Alora II. Enjoy.**

On the western border of the Pridelands stood a light tan lioness with a scruffy light tan tuff on her head. Her pale blue eyes scanned the land her mother tried so hard to take. It's been a year and a few days since she last been here. She was there when her brother married the princess, then she left. She of course talked to her new sister in law before she departed, Kiara was a joy to be around. She was very welcoming and forgiving. It was a change of what she was used to. One of the reasons why she left, she wanted what Kiara had. A mate with a possible family on the way. During her travels that led her to deep into the jungles where she met a young lion, named Kubwa.

"Vitani,"

The light tan lioness' ears perked before she turned to face the light beige lion, her mate. Kubwa. Kubwa lost his parents when he was a cub, reminded her of the story of Simba that Kiara briefly shared before she left. Kubwa's parents died from a rock slide where his older sister took him in as her own. The day that Vitani and Kubwa met, Kubwa's sister, Alora died from a unknown illness. From that day the two got close and depended on one another. After a while, Vitani fell in love and vice versa. Now they have a month old daughter that they named after Kubwa's departed sister.

Vitani shook her head before focusing on her mate. "I'm sorry, what was it you said?"

Kubwa shook his head, his large dark brown mane tossed gently. "What had you so deep in that pretty mind of yours?"

Vitani turned to look back towards the Pridelands. "Just thinking." she smiled before nuzzling the light beige lion. "Is Alora ready?"

Kubwa chuckled before leading his mate to a clearing. "I believe she and Radcliffe been ready since you told them about the beautiful princess that married your brother."

The couple went through some tall grasses where a greyish lioness was sitting watching two cubs chase each other around. When a goldish-tan cub, with small dark brown fur sticking up on her head going down the back of her neck saw the couple her pale blue eyes lightened up before running over to Kubwa and Vitani.

"Are we leaving?"

Vitani lowered her head and nuzzled her daughter. "Yes, we are." then she moved her own pale blue eyes went to the greyish lioness. "Rera, are you and Radcliffe ready to go?"

Rera nodded before turning to attend to her son. A eight months after Vitani and Kubwa started out alone they came across a pregnant Rera. Where the duo became a small pride of three. When Alora was born, Vitani knew that they couldn't continue like they are. So she decided to go back to the Pridelands. With a deep breath the light tan lioness lead the trip over the border. The group of five had passed the waterhole when a familiar dark brown lion ran over with two golden lions.

"King Simba," Vitani bowed.

"Vitani?" Simba asked. It's been a year since he last saw the daughter of Zira.

Kovu embraced his sister. "I can't wait for you to meet Zuri."

Vitani instantly smiled. "My niece!"

Simba turned to Kion and nodded. The golden yellow lion dipped his head before heading back to priderock. While the golden lion turned to the lions that came with Vitani. "Follow me. I'll show you where you can stay."

Kubwa reluctantly followed the king with Rera and the cubs. Vitani waited a bit before turning to her brother.

"Kovu...what did you do!"

Kovu sighed deeply. "Kiara's cousin Zuri is my mate now."

Vitani gasped before pinning her ears. "Did Kiara die?"

Kovu shook his head. "She couldn't provide cubs. So I looked elsewhere."

Vitani couldn't believe what she was hearing. She bared her teeth and snarled before swiping her brother. "You fool! You're a idiot."

"But Tani," the dark brown lion tried.

Vitani growled before running off towards priderock. She had nothing to say to that lion. Her main importance was her daughter and mate.

 **...**

It's been a few days since Kiara arrived at the Shorelands. The golden orange lioness was currently sitting on a hill. The lioness that Kipawa and Teshi saved with the newcomers Angaza and his cousin Daniel was awake and being questioned by Chumvi, Tiffu's uncle.

"I bet you have a lot of questions."

Kiara looked behind her to see Sikia apporching before sitting beside her. "A lot. Who were those lions that I came across?"

Sikia sighed. "The oldest was Hashir. He's our uncle."

Kiara's brown eyes widened as she couldn't believe what she heard. "Our uncle? But I only know of Scar."

Sikia nodded before turning to the savannah below. "Our family has a lot of secrets. You see my grandfather Jabril is Hashir, Zira and my mother's father."

Zira's her aunt. That was unexpected. "But how come my parents didn't tell me or Kion?"

Sikia pinned her ears. "Your parents took in a cub. Of course they don't know that the cub isn't actually their's but...Zira killed him. Feeling ashamed my brother cut all knowledge of our family ties. But moving on, the other lion is your uncle and little brother, Kiasi. The outcome of Mufasa mating with Zira."

Kiara lowered her head. "I didn't know that grandpa wasn't faithful."

Sikia nodded slowly. "The two of them with two others, Thamani and Muuaji leads a pride in the Marsh lands. One of the few prides that go by the old code."

"Old code?" Kiara asked titling her head.

"Yes, it is method used where lions that take over will kill the current cubs. They have no bondries to mating with family. The list goes on,"

Kiara shook her head. "That's a lot to take in."

Sikia smiled before nuzzling her niece. "Go on. I have to speak with Ngozi."

Smiling in return Kiara nuzzled her aunt before heading down the hill with a small limp while Sikia headed for the leader's cave.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews. I see a lot of readers have discomfort with Mufasa mating with Zira. It was something I rarely seen writen. The lyrics used is from the song Unsteady by X Ambassadors. I have fallen in love with this song, it may not be the right song for the moment but I feel it belongs. Also I put my input of the Lion in the moon. Let me know what you think in a review. Enjoy.**

Kiara explore this new place with wonder and excitement in her eyes. She had never gotten to travel before, always kept under strict watch by her father. The golden orange lioness had made it to a part of the Shorelands that was a inclosed field, surrounded by tall lush green grass. There was a log on the ground and a leveled rocky ledge over a small waterhole that ran over a edge of a cliff nearby. But as beautiful as this area and the Shorelands are...it wasn't home. She lowered her head and closed her eyes. Do she even have a home in the Pridelands anymore? She looked up the sky and thought about the story of the Lion in the moon that her Grandmother Sarabi told her once. About a lion who's parents separated when his was a cub. The separation eventually killed his mother andcaused the lion to raise him self. When he became a young adult, the stress and anxiety of the separation and death of his mother took complete control. He couldn't handle it, but before he committed suicide he sung this song that was carried in the wind.

 _'Hold_

 _Hold on_

 _Hold on to me_

 _'Cause I'm a little unsteady_

 _A little unsteady'_

Kiara looked down from the sky and let the tears fall. She never thought in a million lifetimes that she'd be betrayed like she was. By the lion she gave her all to. Her most precious gift, her virginity. Then he goes and mate with her cousin who she once considered a sister. All because she couldn't conceive.

Unknown to Kiara Kipawa had entered the field and was silently watching the lioness that had capture his curiosity and his heart. His ears perked at the most beautiful sound he ever heard. Kipawa looked up towards the lioness that was making her way through the field. The words that flew from her made his heart ache.

 _'Hold_

 _Hold on_

 _Hold on to me_

 _'Cause I'm a little unsteady_

 _A little unsteady'_

Kiara pinned her ears and lowered her head as she continued to walk through the field. She didn't know what was worse. That she was betrayed by the very lion she loved or the parents and pride that she loved and would do anything for.

 _'Mama, come here_

 _Approach, appear_

 _Daddy, I'm alone_

 _'Cause this house don't feel like home'_

Kipawa pinned his ears as tears fell from his green eyes. He closed his eyes to pin in the hurt and frustration but it only built up. When he opened his eyes he saw that Kiara was by the edge of the cliff.

 _'If you love me, don't let go_

 _If you love me, don't let go'_

In that moment when Kiara lifted her paw, Kipawa sprung from his spot and ran across the field before tackling the few months younger lioness from the side. The two rolled before they stopped with Kiara on the ground and Kipawa over her. They stared at one another for the longest, each lost in the other's eyes.

Kipawa cleared his throat when the lioness under him turned her head with a blush on her cheeks. "...Don't let go."

Kiara turned her head to look up at the male over her. Tears started to form before she closed her eyes and began to sob. Kipawa frowned before stepping back he then pulled Kiara up and embraced her. Letting the weeping lioness cry on his mane.

 **...**

A few weeks went by since the announcement of becoming crowned heir. It was in the afternoon when Fuli and Tiffu was taking their daily walks before the cheetah went on to second patrol of the day. Not long after Kion started courting Tiffu, the two female felines started spending time together and eventually the became best friends. Tiffu didn't have any siblings, that she knows of and Fuli was the only cub in her litter. The two friends soon became like sisters that they never had. It wasn't hard for the two to bond, they had a lot in common. They love and respect Kiara who was apart of their sisterhood. And while Tiffu was always in love with Kion, the leader of the Lion Guard was Fuli's best friend and was like a brother.

"Ti', I have amazing news!"

The creamy lioness smiled her pale green eyes lighting up. "Don't tell me you're expecting."

The goldish cheetah nodded. Tiffu could see the glow on her friend. "Yes, I told Jasper before he proposed."

Tiffu smiled. Clearly happy and exited for her friend. "I'm expecting too. It must happened the night we became mates."

Fuli chuckled before bumping her head on her friends. "Kion didn't waste time."

Tiffu laughed before her ears perked. When she turned her head to investigate when she was blindsided.

"Tiffu!" Fuli growled and went to attack but she felt pain in the back of her head before passing out.

With Tiffu, the creamy lioness fell on her stomach before trying to clear her vision. A blurry pair of concern green eyes was starring down at her. "Who are you?"

As her sight began to clear she could make out a bulky brownish lion, a bit older than Simba. His black mane tossed lightly in the breeze that blew by.

"Hello gorgeous, what are you doing out here...and _alone_?"

The way he said alone sent unpleasant shivers through her veins. He had a creepy look in his eyes. She couldn't move or speak. The lion laughed before he started to circle the younger lioness.

"This is going to be more fun for me than for you. Especially since I'm going to kill you after I'm done."

Tiffu knows she should run away but she was frozen to the spot. The brownish lion laughed darkly before pouncing and forcefully entered the lioness under him. Tiffu cried out as tears streamed down her face. The last thing she heard was cruel lion's roar as he came to a climax before everything went black after he bit her neck.


	9. Chapter 9

**More unexpected surprises ahead. Appreciate the amazing reviews. Quick question, since I'm running out of ideas for females. What do you think about malexmale pairing? Without further ado here's the next chapter.**

Under priderock Kion laid on a ledge watching two of his male friends and fellow guard members play babaob fruit ball with a smirk on his chestnut muzzle. A slim built pale brown lion jumped in the air, his black mane tossed around as his lighter colour muzzle grabbed the yellowish fruit.

"Ha! You finally caught it, Antonio!" yelled a golden peach, brown red mane lion with smirk on his pale yellow muzzle. His blue eyes full of humour.

"Hey!" the pale brown lion playfully growled. His dark green eyes full of humour as well.

Kion was about to put in his own snarky comment when her ears perked at the sound of someone calling his name. The future king sat up and turned to the direction to see a cloud of dust before seeing a light cream furred cheetah. As the brown spotted feline got closer Kion saw that he had a small golden blonde mane.

Kion's brown eyes widened as he realised who the cheetah was. "Jasper?"

The light cream cheetah came from a unique clan of cheetahs from the snowy parts of the mountain. "Have anyone of you seen Fuli?"

Kion leapt from the ledge and apporched his new friend, who is also Fuli's mate. "No, I haven't. But she is with Tiffu on their walk before going on patrol."

Jasper looked up with concerned golden eyes. "Kion she was supposed to be back by now. I'm worried, she's expecting our first litter."

By now Antonio and the golden peach lion joined Kion's sides. The golden yellow prince understood the worry. He knows that Tiffu is pregnant as well and she wasn't back yet.

"Kion! Jasper!"

The three lions and the male cheetah looked up to see a off white egret quickly flying over. Kion made the step towards the now hovering bird. "Ono, what's the trouble?"

Ono's brown eyes was full of fear. "On the eastern border. Fuli and Tiffu are being attacked! Bunga and Besthe are handling another matter."

Kion growled before running off towards the eastern border. "Till the Pridelands end,"

Even though Jasper wasn't apart of the guard he joined in as he ran with the two other members following Kion. "...Lion Guard defends!"

The four Lion Guard members and Jasper raced across the Pridelands. When they reached a hill they saw below that two lions was over Tiffu. A large dark golden lion was mounted on his mate. Anger burned through the golden yellow lion's veins. He roared, the rulers of the past joined in. A brownish lion quickly took off but the blast of the roar sent shards of wood flying which one went through the dark golden lion's heart. Kion stopped roaring and ran down the hill to Tiffu as Jasper ran to his mate. From Jasper's view, Fuli had a large wound on her head that was bleeding.

For Tiffu, the creamy queen consort was far worse. Blood was pouring from her lioness-hood, a large wound on her the back of her neck and large gashes on her stomach and sides that was also leaking a lot of blood.

The golden peach lion turned to Jasper. "How's Fuli?"

Jasper lifted his head, tears falling down his face. "She's...just unconscious."

The lion sighed in relief and nodded. "Alright. You're now the fastest in the Pridelands. I need you to fetch Rafiki. We'll bring Fuli to priderock, okay?"

Jasper didn't want to leave but he knew it was the only way to save her. So he stood and bolted with all the energy he could muster towards the tree of life.

The lion then turned his eyes on his friend and cousin. "Kion," he tried. "We have to get them to priderock."

Kion nodded before slowly placing Tiffu on his back. Steadily, he made a fast terk across the Pridelands with Antonio following. The golden peach lion turned and gently put the female cheetah on his back. Then he took off towards priderock.

 **...**

Simba was walking down the rocky slope of priderock with a old azure and grey hornbill perched on his shoulder. "When do you think I should step down, Zazu?"

Zazu looked at the aging king. "Soon. Kiongozi should be king before his cub is born."

Simba had made it to the grassy ground just before evading a collision with his son and two members of the guard. The golden lion looked up to see the three young lions rush into the nursery ward. He quickly scaled the slope to enter the cave. He wasn't prepared to see his daughter in law bleeding from all over her body.

"What happened?"

Kion didn't answer. He was too busy trying to clean his mate's wounds. Simba was about to apporch when Rafiki entered the cave.

"Everyone out!"

Kion nuzzled Tiffu before following the others out of the cave. He sat off to the side as most of the pride gathered around. Simba walked over to his son with concern in his orange eyes.

"Son, what happened?"

Kion refused to speak. His body was trembling before he lowered his head and sobbed. The young golden peach lion apporched his couisn's mate.

"A lion. Two actually, one was large with dark golden fur and a faded brown mane. As the other was big with brownish fur and a black mane...They attacked Tiffu and Fuli."

"Thamani and Kiasi."

Kion along with everyone looked at Sarabi who had sorrow in her orange eyes. The dark beige lioness walked over and nuzzled her grandson.

Kion shook his head. "How you know?"

Sarabi lowered her eyes and pinned her ears. "I have done some things that I'm not proud of. Mufasa mated with Zira when she was a teenager. She gave birth a male cub, Kiasi. Scar had a mate, she was pregnant with Scar's first cub. But she didn't like what Scar started to become and planned to leave. I...was upset and stole Zira's son and gave it to Innocence, Scar's mate."

Kion was beyond blown. Along with Simba. He knew that Zira was his aunt. But he cut off all family ties with her and his Uncle Hashir, after they killed his oldest cub. A clearing of a throat caused everyone to look towards the small cave entrance. Where Rafiki stood with a glum look on his face.

Kion pushed passed pride members to get to the sherman. "How's Tiffu?"

Rafiki looked up with grief striken eyes before he opened his mouth to give the prince a answer.


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm feeling very motivated. Thanks for the reviews.**

Everyone quietly and impatiently waited for Rafiki's answer. But no one was more impatient then Kion. Everyone gathered saw the pain and grief in sherman's eyes and expression.

Rafiki held on to his staff a bit tighter. "The future queen has been badly wounded. But she'll be fine, but I'm afraid I wasn't able to save the cub."

Kion had tears falling but the lost of his unborn child hurt but he still has Tiffu. "But Tiffu is alright?"

Rafiki nodded slowly. "Yes. But I'm afraid to also inform that Tiffu will never be able to bare cubs again. The harsh mating that she took knocked some important reproduction needs loose. I'm sorry,"

Kion lowered his head and cried. His mate. The hell she has been through and he wasn't there. "May I see her?"

Rafiki nodded and watched the young lion enter the small cave before turning to Jasper. "As for Fuli, she will make a fine recovery. The cub is alive and healthy."

Jasper smiled before following Kion's lead and entered the cave. The light cream cheetah laid by his mate while in the back of the cave was Kion crying over his mate's body.

"This is my fault," Kion sobbed. "If I had focused more on you than no of this would of happened."

Kion looked at his mate and couldn't stand the sight. He knew what he had to do to provent this from happening again. Kion stood and exit the cave just in time to see his father dismiss Rafiki.

"Rafiki,"

The mandrill turned to the prince and lowered his head. He knew what was going through the leader's head but it wasn't nothing no one can do.

"This attack has opened my eyes. Zuri is now crowned heir by the royal blood running through her." he turned to the golden peach lion standing by his great aunt. "Dante, I hereby point you as the new leader of the Lion Guard. I need to focus on Tiffu."

Before anyone could protest, he turned and re-entered the cave. Zuri smiled before nuzzling Kovu. Simba smiled at the couple and knew what he had to do.

"Rafiki. A crowning ceremony will take place in the morning."

Rafiki slowly nodded before heading down the slope. Tama smiled before walking over to her daughter.

"Congratulations, my child." the creamy orange lioness embraced her daughter. "Now rest. Tomorrow is your big day."

Zuri nodded before heading into the main cave with Kovu at her side.

 **...**

The sun was halfway highest in the sky. Kovu and Zuri stood at the peak the animals gathered below. Simba and Nala had already stepped down as the king and queen. Now a new reign was about to begin. Zuri, the daughter of Princess Tama and the granddaughter of the Great King Mufasa roared first. Letting the Pridelands know that she is royal blood queen and the the Pridelands was her kingdom. Kovu smiled lovingly at the brunt orange lioness before roaring after. Planting his place as king and the queen's partner. The animals reluctantly cheered as the pride roared in response. Zuri smiled down at her subjects before moving aside when Rafiki appeared with her son.

The mandrill quickly thrusted the three week old dark orange cub in the air. The animals cheered for the future king before bowing. After the ceremony, Dante and Antonio along with the rest of the guard escorted the animals home. Sarabi shook her head before heading in the cave.

Vitani wasn't pleased. She didn't like how Kovu became king. He might as well continued Zira's plans. Plus she didn't like...no need to be formal. The light tan lioness hated her sister in law. And as she been here for a half of month, she made sure that Zuri knew that.

"Vitani,"

Vitani sighed before leaning on her mate that was sitting by her. "Kubwa. I don't know what to do. Everything is just messed up."

The light beige lion nuzzled his mate. He truly didn't want Vitani to be upset. "I understand. But look on the bright side. We have a safe place to raise Alora. Don't that count for something?"

Vitani smiled and nodded before the couple headed to their own cave in the Pridelands that they shared with Rera and Radcliffe.


	11. Chapter 11

**Lyrics used is from You'll be in my heart by Phil Collins.**

In the Shorelands, it was late afternoon when a painful roar erupted through the land. In a clearing Kiara was training with Kipawa when she lifted her head in the direction the roar came from. Her mistake because the large golden lion tackled her her.

"Pinned ya!"

Kiara laughed before standing with the help of her new friend. She then returned her focus on where the roar came from.

Kipawa stood by Kiara's side. "I wouldn't worry. Sikia and Remi are on it."

Kiara looked at her friend in confusion. "On what?"

Kipawa smiled before heading out of the clearing. "You'll see."

Kiara frowned but followed the older lion. The leader's cave was a bit away from the cleaning they were in but when they did get to the cave most of the pride had gathered.

A large creamy tan, black maned lion smiled proudly as he addressed everyone gathered. His grey eyes shined with joy and happiness. "Everyone, meet our newest cub. Our son, Kaidan."

Kiara and Kipawa apporched and saw a small pale cream cub snuggled in Althia's paws. The golden orange lioness suddenly felt sad and pinned her ears before walking away. There wasn't nothing in the world that she wanted more than to have cubs of her own.

 **...**

A month and a half has passed since Tiffu and Fuli was attacked. By small standards, Zuri and Kovu has been decent rulers. But that doesn't mean Kion accepts them as his king and queen. Kiara, he knows is still alive somewhere is still the true queen. A lot of animals and half of the pride agrees. Zuri and Kovu are traitors. But his parents and the other half of the pride doesn't want to hear it.

The golden yellow lion was currently on a daily walk. To clear his head. A week after the attack Tiffu woke from the coma she was in. But she has been heartbroken ever since it was him that informed her that she couldn't have cubs. It pained him too, he wanted a family of his own but it seems that his grandfather and the rest of the past royals aren't favoring him this time.

Kion went to turn to head back to Tiffu who was under her parents eye while he went to think. When he heard a unusual roar. He wasn't alarmed about it since it sounded weak but figured he should investigate. The roar eventually took him near the gorge where he saw a whitish-beige lioness, she had small whitish-beige fur on her head and looked to be around his age.

"King Simba?"

Kion shook his head. "My father is no longer king. Who are you?"

The lioness closed her greenish-blue eyes before breathing heavily. "My name is Kalio. I'm weak and know my time is very short. I don't want no trouble but these cubs are your father's."

Kion looked to the dying lioness' side and saw two small cubs sleeping. His brothers. But he had a different future planned for them. He went to speak to Kalio again but she passed on. Saying a quick prayer for the deceased, he gently grabbed the cubs and ran off towards priderock. Kion quickly climbed the slope and entered the cave to see see none other than his placed the cubs down who started to mew.

Tiffu stood and apporched her mate with fear in her pale green eyes. "Kion, surely you didn't?"

Kion was confused until he saw the happy expression on his father's face. "No," he growled but it was directed to the older golden lion. "I'm sure my father would be interested in who these cubs are."

Nala looked confused before looking at her mate. "Simba, what is he talking about?"

Simba shrugged, shaking his head. "No idea."

Kion growled, "No idea! Do Kalio strike a memory or should I strike it for you!"

Nala's green eyes widened as tears fell. "I guess I wasn't special like you said."

"Nala...no. I love you but I want my family's land in the best of paws. I wanted backup. Strong back up heirs in case anything happened to Kion. I mostly did it because Kiara failed us."

Nala sniffed up her tears before nuzzling her mate. "What are you going to do with them?"

Simba moved his orange eyes to his new sons and lifted his head. "Truth is,with Zuri and Kovu in rule I have no need for more cubs. I'll feed them to the crocodiles, that way their deaths will be quick and painless."

Kion couldn't believe his father said that. Before he could rip into his parents, Tiffu roared. The creamy lioness grabbed the cubs and sat them between her paws before growling at the former king and queen.

"You will not harm these cubs. I'll raise them,"

Simba shook his head, narrowing his eyes. "You can't make that decision without your mate."

Kion glared at his father. Ashamed and angered that he spoke to Tiffu with disrespect. "If Tiffu wants to raise them, then I'm not standing in the way. Besides what do you care? You were about to feed them to the crocodiles!"

From Kion's raised of voice, the twins started to fuss.

Tiffu cooed and started to purr before softly singing,

 _'Come stop your crying_

 _It will be alright_

 _Just take my hand_

 _And hold it tight'_

The cubs slowly stopped fusing and cooed as they looked up at the creamy lioness with twin pairs of greenish-blue eyes.

 _'I will protect you_

 _From all around you_

 _I will be here_

 _Don't you cry'_

Kion smiled lovingly and bumped heads affectionately with Tiffu before joining in.

 _'For one so small,_

 _You seem so strong_

 _My arms will hold you,_

 _Keep you safe and warm_

 _This bond between us_

 _Can't be broken_

 _I will be here_

 _Don't you cry_

 _'Cause you'll be in my heart_

 _Yes, you'll be in my heart_

 _From this day on_

 _Now and forever more_

 _You'll be in my heart_

 _No matter what they say_

 _You'll be here in my heart_

 _Always'_

Kion and Tiffu smiled at the now sleeping cubs before sharing a loving nuzzle.

Kion was the first to break away and gazed adoringly at the cubs. "They're going to need names."

Tiffu smiled before licking Kion on the nose. She then returned her attention to _her_ cubs. "Um...how about Barton and Brandt?"

Kion raised a eye brow. "Why those names?"

Tiffu shrugged. "Those are the names I couldn't part with for...when I was pregnant."

Kion frowned before smiling and nuzzling his mate. "Fine with me."


	12. Chapter 12

**Sad but things are about to change. Warning:** _ **Heavily suggestive**_ **themes ahead. Enjoy.**

It's been three weeks since little Kaidan was born. Kiara had took shifts cubsitting the newborn but it wasn't the same. She desire to be a mother with her whole being. Kiara has been a mess the past few days. Kipawa has been all she thinks about, but to be honest she has been thinking about the handsome and charming lion all the time since he rescued her. Yes, it crossed her mind that she could have a crush on Kipawa but refused to think it. But now, she can escape the feelings inside. But as much as she would like her life to have a happy ending, there's some obstacles in the way.

She been focused on her failures as a mate and daughter. The betrayal of her thought to be _love of her life_ , her parents and her pride. But it's her life and her heart. Don't she have a option for happiness, like her parents? The golden orange lioness looked out into the plains, her eyes landed on Ngozi and Althia under a tree, nuzzling lovingly. Kiara sighed, she can only hope to grow old and be in love with someone.

"You're cute..."

From Kiara's spot on a hill top moved her brown eyes from the leader and his mate to another part of the savannah to see Remi rub her body against Teshi. The dark orange lion was blushing hard as he reached to lick their younger friend across her cheek and muzzle.

"Not as cute as you."

Kiara sighed heavily before looking towards the direction of the inclosed area that Kipawa found her and saved her once again. She felt a tug on her heart and it was from that direction. She looked at the couples and took a deep breath. She made up her mind. Standing up with a stretch, she trotted down the hill before running at full speed. When she got the area she saw Kipawa lying under a tree. With a deep breath she made herself known.

"Hi..."

Kipawa lifted his head and smiled lightly at his friend. "Kiara...hey,"

Kiara blushed before turning her head. Suddenly she didn't know what to say to him. Until she got a idea. Kiara slightly looked up with a bashful expression. "I...um..was wondering if you would teach me some hunting tricks..."

Kipawa felt like there was something else but dismissed it. He stood and stretched, the golden lion noticed the younger lioness' lingering gaze on his muscles under his fur. Kipawa smiled knowingly before walking off with Kiara bashfuly following. When Kipawa felt they were in a right spot for training, he sat and waved his lighter colour paw.

"Show me what you got?"

Kiara smirked before slowly walking in front of Kipawa. Where she slowly bend over, Kipawa unintentionally seen the lioness' lioness-hood, he did the right thing and turned his head. Kiara bend down lower, her butt high in the air. Kipawa made the mistake and looked and now was having a hard time not looking or mounting or both.

Kiara smirked as she smelt the scent in the air, letting her know that Kipawa was pleased with her show. She stretched her lower body, her butt going higher in the air before she stood straight and smiled at her out of place teacher. Her brown eyes were full of longing and love. It made Kipawa gulp.

The scent was stronger, Kiara stood and walked over and brushed her body against Kipawa. Causing him to groan and shiver.

Kiara walked over swaying her hips. Her tail goes under his head.

Kipawa pinned his eyes shut before growling. "Stop!"

Kiara stopped just a few inches away. Her ears were folded back. "I..."

Kipawa shook his head with a glare. "I know what you're doing! I'm not going to be a rebound...or take advantage! You're hurt! You're not thinking-"

"Bullshit!" Kipawa was tooken back by her roar. "I am not crazy! I'm fully aware of my actions! And you're not a rebound...you're a lion that I fell in love with!" Kiara lowered her head. "You showed me that I am the one that made a mistake." she lifted her head and her emotions was very clear in her eyes, "You're the one for me,"

Kipawa sighed defeated. She wants him as bad as he wants her. Kiara has been a light in his puzzled life ever since they met. He closed the space and licked her muzzle. He nuzzled her head and neck before moving to the back.

"Last chance, are you sure?"

Kiara knew that there wasn't no turning back. But it was her choice and Kipawa is what she wants. She nodded, gasping sharply from the weight of larger male on her back. To shut her eyes tightly after feeling the penetration. But he wasn't rough, like Kovu. Who goes all in none stop and hurts her more than anything compare. But Kipawa stopped and licked the nape of her neck before moving again, slowly before gaining. Kiara couldn't form words, the sensations from Kipawa was unbelievable pleasure and it sent her world into a white haze.

 **...**

Nightfall has bestore over the Shorelands. Loki, the rescue from Muuaji and Latvian. One of her father's partners and lieutenant. The young pale white lioness has been in the Shorelands spying for the past month and a half. But found nothing and she choose to not do it anymore. There was too much at stake if her father and his pride attacked. The reason why she was leaving, to give her father false information. She was about to crossed the border when a familiar voice stopped her.

"Leaving without saying goodbye?"

Loki turned to see the reason for her leaving. Chumvi. Yes, the dull brown lion was older and no doubt around her father's age but he was the safe haven they she wanted and she fell in love with him.

Loki sighed before walking over let the dull brown lion embrace her, like all those nights before. "It's for the best."

Loki pressed her head into Chumvi's darker brown mane with a smile. She admired his smell, his appearance, his personality. It made her jealous and a little cranky at times too, since she knew they'd never meet again. It was this move that would classify them as lovers. This move, that would prove their love to each other, and it was this move, that would part them forever...in a way.

Loki lay on the wet turf, her heels a few inches high off the ground. It had been raining earlier, but it had stopped once the moonlight cracked its way into position. Chumvi carefully mounted his lioness. She his. She'd always be. Other lionesses have and would be his physical mate, to pass on his genes, conceive cubs. But Loki was his soul mate, his soul mate for life. For pure love and enjoyment.

"I love you, Vi'." Loki had always called him that, it was his nickname. The heated lioness felt tears trickling down her face as she shut her eyes. She heard his warm breath behind her ear.

"I'll always love you, my queen."

Suddenly, Loki felt her older lover penetrate into her, penetrate love. She wore an expression of both pure pain and pleasure. The lioness growled slightly, but at the same time, she enjoyed every bit of it. The fresh scent of mating slowly took up the air, but the couple paid no attention, they only paid attention to themselves. Chumvi ran his his tongue over Loki's back. He knew exactly where she liked to be touched the most. She winced sensually, calling his name as she did so.

"Chumvi..." It was a night of pure bliss. They had only met a month a half ago and now they had mated. "Take me...Take me, I'm yours."

He smiled at her words and continued to penetrate. It was love they were making, not just sex. Chumvi knew he wouldn't experience this again, perhaps mount another lioness, but never would he fall in love again. The male couldn't resist; he wrapped his arms around her belly—she seemed well fed. He held her down by biting her neck, inserting the last few pieces of love her had left into her. He had been in her, she had been in him. They had mated physically, they had made love. They had conceived a new life, though they didn't know it.


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm glad you liked the last chapter, I was kind of nervous about the pairings and the themes. But apparently, I had nothing to worry about. It will come.** _ **Italic**_ **and bold are memories. The song used is Thanks for the Memories by Fall out Boy. Here's the next chapter, enjoy.**

Loki was tired, but she kept on. She didn't want to leave Chumvi but it was for the best. Not the best for her but best for the lion she fell in love with and his pride. The pale white lioness had been so deep in her head that she didn't realise she was back in the Marsh lands until she was tackled. When her sight cleared Loki sighed in relief at the smiling tawny gold lioness over her.

"Ayako!"

Ayako nuzzled the younger lioness before stepping back. "I was worried that you'll never come back."

Loki stood and sighed as she pinned her ears. "I started to..."

Ayako smirked before bumping heads with her little sister. "You met someone?"

Loki nodded before she started walking. Ayako frowned but but followed. She could tell that Loki didn't want to talk about it. And she understood about getting to the cave. Thamani, is not a patient lion. The two lionesses didn't have to enter the underground cavern because Thamani and his two partners were sitting out of the cave.

The brownish lion stood and apporched his daughter. "Loki, you're back just in time."

Loki looked at Ayako in confusion before returning her green eyes on her father. "Why?"

Thamani shook his head. "First things first, what did you find out about the Shorelands?"

Loki knew what her answer was but she had to play it safe or her father would became suppiscous. With a deep breath she narrowed her eyes, "That was a waste of time! My time, that I could of been training!"

Thamani looked at his daughter in silence before nodding. "Alright. That's you're report, you're dismissed."

The three current leaders of the Marsh lands watched the the lionesses leave. Before returning to their meeting.

Thamani had a dark expression as he adressed his parents. "Kiara is in the Shorelands. So tonight, we attack."

"What about the Pridelands and the Waterfall pride?" Hashir asked. He was itching to get his claws and teeth in his sister and nephew along with their fish eating allies.

Thamani stood and headed for where the rest of the pride was with Hashir and Muuaji following. "The Pridelands have a bit larger number than us. We have to recruit but after we recover from tonight's attack, we'll storm the Waterfall pride with hell and fury!"

"Yeah!" Muuaji and Hashir growled in agreement.

Before the three roared assembling their pride for war.

 **...**

It was afternoon in the Shorelands. After morning of revisiting the night before events Kipawa and Kiara went to the creek where they came across another new couple, Teshi and Remi.

"You been to the Pridelands?" Kipawa asked his dark orange friend and brother.

Teshi nodded. "Dad used to take me when I was a cub. Now he been so busy that he haven't had the time."

Kiara looked at her...lover and hopefully future mate. "You never been to the Pridelands?"

The golden lion shook his head. "Been...trying to place my memories in order. But they never seem to make since."

"All this time?" Kiara was concerned. "You're about a half of year older than me."

Remi spoke up. "Sikia once told me about different places surrounding the area. Near the borders of nomad land is a cliff side where you should be able to see the Pridelands."

Kiara looked at Kipawa with a grin. "Do you know where it is?"

Kipawa nodded before being dragged by Kiara pulling on his mane. "You mean now?"

Kiara laughed before running off. "Yes, let's go!"

Kipawa smiled before running after the golden orange lioness. The two ran across the eastern jungle before coming to the nomad land. The cliff wasn't hard to climb, once they were at the top they were instantly greeted by the view of the Pridelands.

"Wow. This is where you're from?"

Kiara smiled as she and Kipawa stood on a cliff that gave them a good view of the Pridelands below.

"This...my love, is the Pridelands. The place where you don't have to worry and be free." Kiara lowered her head. "At least, at one point it was."

Kipawa frowned before a confirming look from Kiara told him she was alright. He smiled in awe as he looked at the paradise below. Soon a beautiful peachy cream lioness walked over to a water hole.

"Who's that?" he was of course happy with the lioness besides him. He just thought that might be a friend or someone.

Kiara looked and sighed before pinning her ears. "That's my mother..Nala. The queen of the Pridelands."

Kipawa's green eyes rolled back as he repeated, "Nala.."

Kiara looked from her mother to Kipawa and gasped. The golden lion was lying on the ground, shaking.

 **I'm gonna make it bend and break**

 **(It sent you to me without wings)**

 **Say a prayer, but let the good times roll**

 **In case God doesn't show**

 **(Let the good times roll, let the good times roll)**

 **And I want these words to make things right**

 **But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life**

 **"Who does he think he is?"**

 **If that's the worst you've got better put your fingers back to the keys**

 **One night and one more time**

 **Thanks for the memories**

 **Even though they weren't so great**

 **He tastes like you only sweeter**

 _ **A golden cub splashed a orange beige cub before running out of the water.**_

 _ **The orange beige cub playfully growled, "You're not getting away that easy!"**_

 **One night yeah, and one more time**

 **Thanks for the memories**

 **Thanks for the memories**

 **See he tastes like you only sweeter**

 **I'm looking forward to the future**

 **But my eyesight is going bad**

 **And this crystal ball**

 **It's always cloudy except for, except for**

 **When you look into the past, look into the past**

 **One night stand**

 **One night stand**

 **One night and one more time**

 **Thanks for the memories**

 **Even though they weren't so great**

 **He tastes like you only sweeter**

 _ **"Well. Lookie here. Looks like we got our self some dinner." laughed a teen male grey hyena with brown eyes.**_

 _ **"You can't do anything to me or my friend!" growled the golden cub as the orange beige cub stuck to the month older cub's side.**_

 **One night yeah, and one more time**

 **Thanks for the memories**

 **Thanks for the memories**

 **See he tastes like you only sweeter**

 **They say I only think in the form of**

 **Crunching numbers in hotel rooms**

 **Collecting page six lovers**

 **Get me out of my mind**

 **Gets you out of those clothes**

 **I'm a liner away from**

 **Getting you into the mood**

 _ **"Look to the stars," said a golden, red mane lion.**_

 _ **The cubs shared a confused look before looking at the star filled sky.**_

 _ **"Your grandpa once told me that the great kings of the past look down on us from the stars,"**_

 _ **"But dad..."**_

 _ **"But Uncle Simba..."**_

 _ **"...what about the queens?"**_

 _ **The lion smiled as he nuzzled the cubs.**_

 _ **"They're up there too. So whenever you feel alone. Remember that they are up there to help. So will we,"**_

 **One night and one more time**

 **Thanks for the memories**

 **Even though they weren't so great**

 **He tastes like you only sweeter**

 **One night yeah, and one more time**

 **Thanks for the memories**

 **Thanks for the memories**

 **See he tastes like you only sweeter**

 **One night and one more time**

 **(One more night, one more time)**

 **Thanks for the memories**

 **Even though they weren't so great**

 **He tastes like you only sweeter**

 **One night yeah, and one more time**

 **(One more night, one more time)**

 **Thanks for the memories**

 **Thanks for the memories**

 **See he tastes like you only sweeter**

 _ **"Kopa! Wake up!" A orange beige cried pushing and nudging the golden cub on the ground covered in scars and blood.**_

 _ **"Nighty night. No need for witnesses," snarled a pale tan lioness before bringing her paw down on the orange beige cub.**_

"Kipawa!"

The golden lion shook his head, his eyes returned to normal but his mind was a jumble of mess. He looked at Kiara before heading down the cliff. "We need to get back,"

Kiara pinned her ears as she frowned. What just happened? She sighed heavily before following Kipawa. Guess she'll find out what's going on when they return to the Shorelands.


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay, so a lot has happened and will happen. Questions will be answered shortly as best as I can. Reviews were appreciated.**

Kipawa felt bad for being harsh to Kiara but the memories, he didn't know what to do with it. But knew that there was someone or someone's that should have answers. As they headed back to the Shorelands more memories came to. As the border apporched the golden lion suddenly stopped moving. He closed his eyes and listened to the wind before snapping his eyes open and dashing off but not before he yelled over his shoulder.

"Stay here!"

He didn't bother to look back for Kiara's reaction. His pride, his home, his family was in danger. The golden lion ran up a hill and scanned below. He sighed in relief when he saw Malka and Teshi with Chumvi's mother and son, Vida and Sirius. Along with Remi and Kaidan. But Kipawa's relief died when he saw it was only those five.

"Kipawa!" Malka yelled. There was relief as well as worry in his brown eyes. "I'm glad you're alright."

Kipawa walked over with confusion in his green eyes. "What's going on? Where's everyone else?"

The pale orange lion lowered his head. "There's no time to explain. The Marsh pride attacked. We lost Ngozi and Althia. Chumvi and Irma are holding off the forces with the remainder of the pride and Sikia is MIA." he sighed deeply. "I have to look for her. So I need you and Teshi to take them to the Pridelands."

Teshi's brown eyes widened as tears formed. "No!" he shook his head. "I won't leave you!"

Malka turned to his son and embraced him. "I didn't love your mother but I won't lose you. I won't lose another child, not to them again. Plus...Sikia is missing and I have to find her. I can't lose her either."

Both Kipawa and Teshi understood the unspoken words. Malka has feelings for Sikia and doesn't want her to die without her knowing. But one thing for sure, they were both confused about what the pale orange lion said before. That he lost a cub before.

Malka sighed and was about to say something when multiple roars was heard and they sounded very close. He turned back to Kipawa and Teshi. "Go now!"

Kipawa nodded before leading the group to the border. While Teshi shook his head, tears falling freely.

"You'll die! And what am I going to do when I get to the Pridelands! How do you know we'll be accepted?"

Malka now had tears in his eyes. He embraced his son before stepping back. "Tell Simba, _mpaka tukutane tena kaka_."

After giving his son a nuzzle he ran in the direction of the roars. Teshi closed his eyes before running after Kipawa and the survivors.

 **...**

Kiara paced back and forth at the border. She was worried. On more than one reason. What made Kipawa run off like he did? What also made him change? Did he regret being with her? Whatever the reason is, she might as well finish what he intrupted. She don't know what to do if he reject her like Kovu did. Is she not beautiful? The sound of apporching paws caused the golden orange lioness to look up to see Kipawa and Teshi running towards her with Vida, Sirius, Remi and Kaidan.

"What's going on?"

Kipawa stopped and took deep breaths. He watched Teshi continue out with the small group before turning his eyes to Kiara. "The Marsh pride staged a coup. Almost everyone is dead. We were told to go to the Pridelands."

Kiara's brown eyes widened as tears began to fall. She lowered her head and grieved for the lost. Kipawa pinned his ears before turning and running after the others.

"We got to move!"

Kiara sniffed up her tears before running after Kipawa and the others. The journey to the Pridelands was quiet but by the afternoon of the next day they were in the Pridelands. The group had passed the waterhole when a roar rang through the air. The refugees looked up to see a dark brown lion and a golden lion apporching with a golden peach lion and a pale brown lion. That Kiara knew all to well.

"Well, well, well. Look who's back." Kovu laughed. "And with friends too. Too bad I'm not accepting new members."

Kiara's eyes widened. "You're the king?"

Kovu smirked at his former mate. "Yes. I'm Zuri's co king. I rule by her side. And let me say this now, she won't accept you or your friends."

Teshi shook his head before stepping up. His brown eyes full of pain focused on the golden, red mane lion. "Simba you must help. I-I have a message from my father."

Simba looked interested before stepping up. "Your father?"

Teshi lowered his head, not bothered to fight the tears. "Mpaka tukutane tena kaka,"

Simba gasped before lowering his head. "Malka,"

Kiara frowned and turned to Remi as Kipawa stepped up and joined Teshi's side. "What did he say?"

The goldish lioness looked up with tears in her grey eyes. "He said.. _Until we meet again brother,_ "

Kiara pinned her ears. Feeling bad now, she remembered stories about her father's cubhood. Malka, was one of those stories. A brother, a friend. Kiara turned her attention to Kipawa who now stood in front of Teshi.

"You are not the king and your mate isn't the blood heir."

Kovu growled, baring his teeth. "How dare you disrespect my mate and this land's queen!"

Kipawa stood his ground and growled back. "By rights of the rulers of the past, I am the rightful heir. The oldest son of King Simba and Queen Nala. Prince Kopa,"

Kiara felt sick. Was this for real? Did she mate with her brother? The roar of her father knocked her out of her head.

"You filthy rouge! My _**son**_ , you claim to be is dead!" Simba roared, his orange eyes burning like a wildfire.

Kipawa, Kopa stared at the older lion before dipping his head. "Mpaka mwisho wa mstari."

Simba slowly calmed down as his eyes widened beyond disbelief. " _Until the end of the line_ ," the former king repeated as tears began to fall down the golden lion's face and drip to the ground.


	15. Chapter 15

**Welcome back to another chapter. I agree with you guys, twist of plans and such. But there's more to come.**

Kovu turned his heated gaze to the golden lion next to him. "Simba, what's going on? Do you know this fool?"

Simba snapped out of his shock before baring his teeth as he growled. "That's my son! And he's the rightful ruler of the Pridelands." he then turned to his son. "There's nothing to say but you can take your place as king. As soon as you're ready."

Kipawa nodded and watched his father and the others turn and head towards the mountain structure in the distance before turning to group from the Shorelands.

"I didn't know you were a king, Kipawa!" a dark beige teen, with a small black mane exclaimed his grey eyes full of adoration and awe.

The golden lion shook his head before ruffling up the black tuff on the year old's head. "It's actually Kopa."

A gasp followed by a loud sob caused Kopa and the others to see Kiara looking at Kopa like she seen a ghost.

"It's true? You're my brother..."

Kopa sighed before apporching the golden lion while the rest of the Shorelanders went towards priderock. Kopa stopped in front of Kiara and nuzzled her but the younger lioness pulled away.

"What don't you get! We're brother and sister! We can't happen!" Kiara cried. Even though she was very much in love with the lion in front of her but it was wrong.

Kopa looked down, he knew that this would be her reaction but he wasn't giving up without a fight. "Tell me this. When you didn't know I was your brother, was what you felt real? Do you regret it?"

Simple answer was no. But nothings simple anymore. She fell in love with a lion that's her brother. "I...this is wrong! Why can't you see that!"

Kopa shook his head. "Lions mate with their mothers, daughters and sisters for all the wrong reasons. What I felt is strong and I still feel that way. Kiara, I want you to be my queen. I love you. Sister or not, I want to be with you."

Kiara turned her head to side. She couldn't give a answer. But to Kopa, it was the answer he dreaded. With a heavy heart he turned and headed for priderock. When he climbed the top he was instantly embraced by the peachy cream lioness he and Kiara saw the day before.

"I can't believe my son is alive and home."

Kopa smiled before nuzzling his mother before turning to the golden yellow lion standing to the side. "You must be Kion. Kiara told me a lot about you."

"Hold up!" everyone turned to Zuri who was fuming. "Are you going to let some lion take the throne and he doesn't have a mate! Kovu and I have Zuberi and a cub on the way."

Kopa glared. He never did like the brunt orange lioness when they were cubs. "I don't need a mate to rule. But I will find one."

Sarabi apporched her grandson. "Officially, you have a month in a half to find a mate. Or your claim to the throne will be disgraded." she smiled lovingly before looking at the pride. "Until then, there's nothing wrong with the true prince taking the throne. Any objections?"

When the pride shook their heads, Sarabi dipped her head. Kopa understood and made the terk up to the peak. He looked down at the Pridelands and instantly thought about Kiara. With a deep breath he let out a huge roar. The pride roared in response, Sarabi sat off by the sidelines with a sad expression. This day reminds her of when Simba returned. She just hopes, son isn't so much like father.

 **...**

That night Zuri and Kovu along with Tama snuck out of priderock and down to the waterhole. The creamy orange lioness made sure that they were alone before turning her brown eyes to her daughter and son in law.

"There's no need to panic."

Zuri stared at her mother in shock. "Are you crazy! Kopa, the true future king is back from the dead!"

Tama laughed and it frighten as well as pissed the young former rulers off. "Kopa isn't the true king. He isn't even my brother's son. He's mine."

Zuri couldn't believe these turn of events. She had a brother. Well have a brother, this is crazy. "I don't understand. How can he be your son?"

Tama smiled, remembering the found memories. "Before I met your father, I mated with my cousin Thamani. Who is also Nala and Mheetu's older half brother. They share the same father,"

"Scar?" Kovu asked. "Like me?"

Tama shook her head with a wide grin. "No. You're Thamani and Zira's son. Making you and Kopa brothers. But you're the youngest. Looks like history has a way of repeating it self."

"So what are we going to do?" Zuri sneered.

Tama smiled and patted her daughter on the head. "We're going to do...nothing!"

"You must be joking!" Zuri yelled in rage.

Tama stood and went to drink some water before looking up. "Kopa couldn't possibly find love in a month and a half. He'll fail and you two will be king and queen again. Now let's get back. I promised my grandson a bedtime story."

Zuri and Kovu couldn't believe that Kopa was their brother. But even if he was, he wasn't going to stand in their way of ruling the Pridelands. Zuri had a plan of her own to maintain her place as queen and it involves murder.


	16. Chapter 16

**Things are shaping up. But more unexpected turn of events is still to come. The reviews were highly appreciated, thank you.**

The sun rose over the horizon. Signaling a new day as well as a new rule. On the royal platform slept the new ruler, King Kopa. The golden lion had a hard time falling asleep the following night. Because he couldn't stop thinking about Kiara, his sister. Who should be queen not him being king. He doesn't even have all the lessons to rule and he doesn't want to turn out like Scar. As the sunlight entered the cave, Kopa blinked his eyes open. It's not like he could sleep anyway. Kopa stood and exited the cave to walk up to the peak. Where he looked over his kingdom.

"Morning sire,"

Kopa looked up to see a teenage dark purple hornbill with dark green eyes, midnight blue wing tips and head crest. "Morning..."

The young hornbill bowed. "My name is Zuraha, I'm your majordomo."

Kopa stared in silence before raising a eye brow. "What happened to the other hornbill, Zazu?"

Zuraha looked down, sorrow and grief was in his eyes. "My father passed away last night. He was old, he served Queen Uru and King Ahadi during the end of their rule, King Mufasa from the beginning and then King Simba. Briefly he served Queen Zuri and King Kovu."

Kopa lowered his head. "Zazu will be missed."

"Thank you." Zuraha straighten before putting on a professional expression. "Do you wish to hear the morning report?"

Kopa was debating whether to give Zuraha the day off or accept the report. But his descion was intrupted by a shouting white egret.

"Lion Guard!"

Kopa met the incoming bird and stopped him from crashing. "Hey, calm down. What's wrong?"

"I don't recall meeting you be-"

"Ono, relax. That's the new king of the Pridelands."

Kopa and the two birds looked to see Kion with two other young lions that he remembered from gaining memories, Dante and Antonio. His best friends before he and Makeda was attacked. He sighed before focusing on his brother who was speaking.

"Kopa, you can carry on with Zuraha. The guard and I can handle the rogues."

Kopa's eyes lit up. "Rogues?" when Ono nodded he turned to the dark purple hornbill. "Zuraha, you're dismissed. Take this time to to be with your family."

Zuraha nodded, grateful for the day off before flying off. Kopa smiled before heading down the slope.

"I know you guys do things a certain way but I'm looking for some lions." the golden lion looked over to the golden yellow lion behind him with Dante and Antonio at his sides. "I hope you understand."

Kopa and the others followed Ono to the the waterhole where there was two lions, Chumvi and Daniel. When he saw that it was them he looked back at his brother who had Ono on his shoulder.

"You're dismissed."

Kion looked at the two lions by the water then back at Kopa before turning around and leading Antonio and Dante away.

Kopa pinned his ears. "No survivors?"

Chumvi shook his head. The dull brown lion was covered in scars and blood along with the black lion behind him. "We tried but they were too many. Too strong. We lost sight of Malka,"

Kopa gasped before lowering his. "What about Azekel and the others?"

Chumvi looked at the black lion who was sitting with his head lowered between his shoulders. With a heavy sigh he turned his black eyes on Kopa. "Irma, Azekel and Angaza gave their lives to we can escape."

Kopa felt bad. As though Sirius was almost a adult he was very close to his mother and knew how much the creamy tan lioness meant to him. "Well, all I can say is welcome to the Pridelands. You two rest, we have some things to discuss."

Chumvi nodded before he and Daniel followed the golden lion to his cubhood home, priderock.

 **...**

Nightfall befell over the Pridelands. As the diurnal animals settled down for the night and the nocturnal began their nightly prowl, one soul that normally would be asleep was instead strolling through his new home. The Pridelands was beautiful, but Daniel never felt more alone than now. Ever since he could remember he been by his cousin's side or rather the other way. Angaza always had his back, even when his parents disowned him for being gay. The whole reason why they left the Cloud pride was because Angaza wanted to live his life before being married to one of the pride's female cubs.

Daniel knew the true reason was that the marriage was arranged. His uncle and aunt were lovely lions and respectable rulers but when it comes to the kingdom, that's their main concern. His uncle treats everyone with equality but when it came down to his older cousin, Angaza's elder sister he wanted a male heir to make sure his kingdom stays strong. But now the trip didn't matter because Angaza was dead. The black lion lowered his head and cried, his body rocked from the extreme sobs. Daniel lifted his head after feeling someone brush their head against his shoulder. He moved his dark brown eyes to his side to see Sirius looking at him with concerned grey eyes.

"Are you okay?" the teen lion asked.

Daniel sighed before turning his gaze to the stars. "I can't believe that Angaza is gone."

Sirius frowned before sitting around and looked to the stars as well. "I understand. I never thought I would lose my mother. That we would always be together." the dark beige male turned his head to the older lion by his side. "But my dad says that all the great souls, royalty or not goes to the stars. Where they look down and guide. So when we feel down, like now. Just know that they're up there," Sirius paused before placing his colorless paw on Daniel's black mane covered chest. "And here,"

Daniel looked at Sirius' paw before placing his light grey paw over the teen's with a small smile that Sirius returned.


	17. Chapter 17

**Such wonderful reviews. I was kind of worried about DanielxSirius. But if glad someone approves. So my question is, what should be there ship name? Tell me in a review, also I forgot that I have wrote that Tiffu has a younger half sister. I'm re reading the story to change anything. The song used is At the Beginning from Anastasia.**

A few weeks has passed with that passing time came joy and excitement. Princes Zuberi, Barton and Brandt were old enough to venture out with the cubs of the pride along with Jasper and Fuli's son, Flash. Kiara had offered to cubsit, not only was it the best distraction but she got to spend time with her nephews. The sunspots of her life, since she doesn't have cubs of her own. Or ever will. The golden orange lioness looked up at her nephews to see the oldest, Barton pounce on her friend Jinx's son Jax.

The cold beige cub grinned over the week younger tawny cream cub. "Ha, pinned ya! _Jackson_!"

Jax narrowed his bluish eyes before shoving his cousin off. "It's Jax!"

"Oh whatever." Barton and Jax looked to see the dark orange prince, Zuberi. "You lost. So now you're it."

Kiara shook her head. Zuberi was just as much of an ass as his mother was and still is. Kiara, since returning stayed to herself. She didn't care what anyone said but she has been calling her great uncle's cave home.

"Kiara,"

The golden orange lioness looked up from the cubs to see one of her still loyal friends and now sister in law. "Tiffu,"

The creamy lioness sat and watched the cubs play before turning her pale green eyes to Kiara. "I haven't seen much of you lately." Kiara stayed silent. "I spoken with Remi. She's a bright one. Will make a fine leader of her pride." Tiffu inhaled and exhaled. "She told me about you and Kopa."

Kiara looked at her cousin with tears in her brown eyes. "You're disgusted, aren't you?"

Tiffu was silent before looking at her friend. "I admit, it's different. But what I or whoever thinks is irrelevant. As long as you love him and he loves you, nothing else matters."

Kiara listened and thought hard on what Tiffu said. With a deep breath Kiara stood. "Can you take over? I..just need to think."

"Of course," Tiffu nodded before heading down to where the cubs were.

Kiara quickly took off into the Pridelands until she didn't have the strength to continue. She collapsed in by a pond near south border. Tiffu's words returned and she wanted to believe her words but on the other side of things, don't she deserve happiness? Kiara sat up and looked up at the afternoon sky. A smile formed as she thought about the one adventure they took during her time in the Shorelands. Kiara had had a fun time travelling to the Atlas pride with Kopa, Remi and Teshi. Kiara smiled at the memory before smiling.

 _"We were strangers_

 _Starting out on a journey_

 _Never dreaming_

 _What we'd have to go through_

 _Now here we are_

 _And I'm suddenly standing_

 _At the beginning with you"_

Kopa had been sitting on a hill watching the love of his life. It's been a busy few weeks but there never was a day or moment where Kiara wasn't on his mind.

 _"No one told me_

 _I was going to find you_

 _Unexpected_

 _What you did to my heart_

 _When I lost hope_

 _You were there to remind me_

 _This is the start_

 _And..."_

Kopa paused, he knew that Kiara was his sister but he was truly in love with her. He didn't care what anyone said. His love for Kiara only mattered.

 _"Life is a road_

 _And I want to keep going_

 _Love is a river_

 _I wanna keep flowing_

 _Life is a road_

 _Now and forever_

 _Wonderful journey_

 _I'll be there_

 _When the world stops turning_

 _I'll be there_

 _When the storm is through_

 _In the end I wanna be standing_

 _At the beginning with you"_

Kiara turned and saw Kopa heading down the nearby hill. She smiled before walking over while singing with a small smile.

 _"We were strangers_

 _On a crazy adventure"_

Kopa smiled, his eyes full of emotions.

 _"Never dreaming_

 _How our dreams would come true"_

They embraced, similar to how Kiara's parents did in the oasis while they sang together.

 _"Now here we stand_

 _Unafraid of the future_

 _At the beginning with you_

 _And..._

 _Life is a road_

 _And I want to keep going_

 _Love is a river_

 _I wanna keep flowing_

 _Life is a road_

 _Now and forever_

 _Wonderful journey_

 _I'll be there_

 _When the world stops turning_

 _I'll be there_

 _When the storm is through_

 _In the end I wanna be standing_

 _At the beginning with you_

 _I knew there was somebody somewhere_

 _Like me alone in the dark_

 _Now I know my dream will live on_

 _I've been waiting so long_

 _Nothing's gonna tear us apart_

 _And..."_

They pulled away and stared into one another's eyes before Kiara's eyes widened as she felt a sickling feeling. She turned and vomited what felt like her complete insides.

"Kiara!" Kopa shouted as he rushed to Kiara's side.

Kiara only heard buzzing before collapsing on her side. Her eyesight was blurry but she manged to see blurry images of Kopa running towards her before everything went black.

 **...**

"Run faster!" Thamani roared.

Across from the growling brownish lion was a trotting pale white lioness. She was breathing heavily before she slowed to a complete stop and took deep breaths to calm her breathing.

"What are you doing! I didn't say stop!"

When Loki didn't move, Thamani snarled before standing and charging towards his daughter before striking her across the face. Loki slid across the dusty desert ground before weakly lifted her head to show a bloody scar across her right eye.

"Now. Run!"

Loki went to stand but she didn't have the strength. Thamani growled and raised his paw but before he could land his on Loki his was pounced on.

"Stop!"

Thamani growled before striking Ayako, sending the tawny gold lioness to the ground. "You dare defie me!"

Ayako coughed before glaring at Thamani. "She's pregnant! Don't you have a heart!"

Thamani gasped before turning his green eyes to his gasping daughter. "How can..?" he growled and narrowed his eyes. "You traitor! You mated with the enemy!"

Loki looked up with fearful eyes as her father slammed his paw on her throat.

"Have your fun! I'll get justice when that makosa is born."

Ayako snarled before running over to the crying lioness. She embraced the younger female her ears back with a snarl as she glared at Thamani's retreating form. "Your cub is not a mistake. You must know that,"

Loki sobbed, burring her head in Ayako's chest. "He's going to kill them! His own grandcub!"

Ayako shook her head nuzzling Loki's head. "I won't let that happen."

Ayako didn't have a plan but she needs to come up with one and before Loki gives birth.


	18. Chapter 18

**Here's the next chapter, appreciate the reviews. Thoughts and opinions are very welcomed.**

Kopa ran through the Pridelands with Kiara on his back. There was no time to panic, even though he was scared. Kiara just passed out, at least that's what he hopes. As he passed the waterhole he was greeted by the concerned appearance of his majordomo.

"Zuraha!" Kopa yelled once the dark purple hornbill was in front of him. "I'm glad you're here."

"What happened to the princess!"

Kopa shook his head. "I need you to get Rafiki. Tell him, he's needed."

Zuraha dipped his head. "Of course." before taking off.

Kopa made sure that Kiara was alright before dashing off towards priderock. He passed Kovu and Zuri with their son but they didn't matter. He quickly scaled the slope to the kopje and rushed in the side cave.

"Kopa, what happened?"

Kopa laid Kiara down before turning to see his parents and Sarabi enter the cave. He lowered his head. "I...I don't know."

"Hello,"

Kopa and everyone looked to see a young adult mandrill. He had light greyish fur, long black mane that was held behind his head by dark green vines. In his hands was Rafiki's staff.

"Who are you?" Kopa asked as he apporched. "And why do you have Rafiki's staff?"

"My name is Kalil." the young mandrill bowed. "I'm here because my uncle couldn't be."

Simba growled as he walked over. "What are you talking about, boy."

Kalil lifted the staff before looking at the lions. "My uncle is Rafiki. But on my way to visit I bumped into him. He's on his journey home."

Everyone's eyes widened. With that sentence and the appearance of a young mandrill, it wasn't hard to put together.

Kopa groaned before turning back to Kiara. "As long as you can do what you're uncle could. Welcome. But if not then...I am sure you know what that means."

"Kopa!" Nala growled sternly.

Kalil dipped his head. "I understand. But I have all the training my uncle had."

"Good. My...sister passed out. Please.."

Kalil nodded before heading over to the unconscious lioness. "I'll check her over. But I need everyone to leave."

Kopa reluctantly nodded before heading out of the cave with his parents and Sarabi. Once out he was greeted by the appearances of his other grandmother, Kion, Tiffu and Kovu. Zuri had lead her son into the main cave.

"What's going on, Kopa?" Kion asked as he walked over to his brother. "Ono said he saw you carrying Kiara and Zuraha with a unknown mandrill."

Kopa sighed. "The mandrill is our new sherman. Rafiki's nephew, Kalil. And I don't know what's going on with Kiara. She just passed out."

Everyone grew silent as they waited for Kalil to exit the cave. It wasn't long before the new sherman exit with a smile.

"Everything is fine. The princess has been going through some stress and it wasn't healthy for the fetus. So she passed out. But mother and unborn cub are fine."

Kopa's eyes brighten as he realised what Kalil said. He embraced the mandrill. "Thank you."

Kalil nodded before heading down the slope. Kovu shook his head as he came to with what he just heard.

"Did he say...that Kiara's pregnant."

Zuri joined her mate's side and laughed. "What desperate fool knocked her up?"

Kovu narrowed his eyes. "Besides the point. She couldn't give me a cub but some rogue that she met."

Kopa growled as he turned to the dark brown lion. "I am the father. So if I were you I'll watch my tongue."

Nala gasped as she stared at her son with wide eyes. "Kopa..She's your sister."

Tiffu glared at her mother in law. "At the time they didn't know. And besides who are we to judge. Kiara has been through hell mostly because of those two!" the creamy lioness nodded her towards Kovu and Zuri. "So now that she concived, it's now a problem with who. Kiara and Kopa are in love. That's all that matters."

Kopa smiled at his sister in law and friend. "Thank you." he looked at the remaining in shock lions. "I don't care what you think. I am in love with Kiara. So, if you excuse me. I'm going to be with her."

Everyone watched the king enter the small cave speechless.

 **...**

Chumvi stood on a hill looking at his son chase Daniel before the black lion tackled Sirius, sending them into the nearby water. He smiled but turning his black eyes to his side to see his mother.

"How can you accept this?"

Chumvi looked back to his son to see him and Daniel nuzzling lovingly before looking back at the tannish-beige lioness. "Excuse me?"

Vida turned to look at her son with disgust in her bluish eyes. "You allow your son to be with another lion? A male."

Chumvi narrowed his black eyes. "That's not your place. Sirius is happy. That's all I care about."

Vida shook her head. "What would your father think?"

The dull brown lion growled. "I really don't care. Scar wasn't a father to me or Kula. And what he's done is way worse than two males being together."

Vida sighed heavily. "Yes he killed his brother. But how do you expect them to reproduce?"

Chumvi glared at his mother. "How can you be so blind! You're no better than Zira. Scar tried to force himself on Kula. When he couldn't get her he tried Nala. His daughters! Scar tried to rape his own daughters."

Vida narrowed her eyes. "Well what about your cousins? Kopa and Kiara are together and have a cub on the way. They're brother and sister!"

Chumvi shook his head. "I don't care. At least they love one another and Kopa didn't take advantage like Scar would of."

"You may have your grandfather's eyes but you're not him."

Chumvi had started down the hill but stopped to look over his shoulder. "As far as I'm concerned, Marrow is a monster just like Scar."

Feeling that he had nothing left to say to his mother, he continued on his way.


	19. Chapter 19

**Well I'm glad everyone's happy with the latest chapter. I'm sure you're going to like this one. Enjoy.**

Kiara awoken with a groan. Her head ached and her throat felt like she coughed up bones. After adjusting her eyesight, Kiara found herself in a cave. By the lack of bodies, she can see that she's in the small cave near the slope.

"Kiara,"

Kiara looked to the cave entrance and saw Kopa entering. She couldn't help but smile before it fell as her ears folded back. "What ha-happened?"

Kopa walked over and sat in front of Kiara. He bend his head and nuzzled Kiara's. "You fainted...I was so worried."

Kiara looked up at the lion in front of her and seen the true love in his eyes. Something she now realised, she didn't see in Kovu's. She smiled lightly as she placed a paw on Kopa's. "I'm fine. At least I feel fine. Am I fine?"

Kopa smiled before nuzzling Kiara again. "Better than fine. We're going to have a cub!"

Kiara pulled away with wide eyes. "What!" she shook her head. "This wasn't supposed to happen. This is a makosa..."

Kopa narrowed his eyes. "How can you say that, Kiara! This cub was conceived out of love. Why don't you see that?"

Kiara lowered her head and sighed. "I do. But as though this is wrong I want to do right by my cub. I accept your proposal."

Kopa smiled lightly before standing. "You rest. I'll let everyone know that the future queen has awaken."

Kiara turned her head and sighed. She hoped she made the right decision. A month later after the announcement of Kiara's pregnancy and the engagement of King Kopa and Kiara, the sun was rising higher in the sky and every creature from the crawling ant to the mighty elephant journeyed to priderock. Kiara was in the pride's cave with her grandmother and her best friends. Tears started to fall as she thought about what the pride must be thinking. They were no doubt disgusted and that isn't how she wanted the pride to see her. More tears started falling as another thought struck her. What about Sarabi? Would she be proud?

"Kiara.."

The golden orange lioness looked from the cave floor to see her grandmother looking at her with concern filled orange eyes. "I'm fine. Just thinking about the and..everyone."

Sarabi nodded, it wasn't a secret that half of the pride disagreed with the union and upcoming birth. The dark beige lioness nuzzled her granddaughter. "I know half of of them are proud." Sarabi smiled lovingly as lifted Kiara's head with a paw. "Just as your grandfather and I are proud of you, don't forget that."

Kiara smiled lightly before nuzzling the older lioness. But then another thought struck her.

Tears started to fall from her brown eyes and matt the soft fur on her face which caused Sarabi to nuzzle her. "Grandma...do you think my parents are proud?"

The former queen wasn't expecting that question. It has been really tough these passed weeks. Simba and Nala wasn't to pleased with the decision of Kopa mating Kiara. But they understood true love. Was they happy, proud? It was hard to say. But as she looked at the lioness her granddaughter became, selfless and beautiful. Sarabi could burst from being proud.

Sarabi placed a paw over Kiara's and nuzzled her softly. "You love him, don't you?"

Kiara smiled brightly at the question. There was no doubt that she don't. She can't explain the feelings, just that Kopa makes her feel complete. "More than my life."

Sarabi smiled at the answer. She remembers Kion asking Kopa the same question a few days ago. Kion and Kiara have a special bond, like how she and her brother, Hashir used to have. The golden yellow prince was looking for his twin's best interest. Kopa gave Kion the same answer. "Then they don't matter. No one do but you and Kopa. And that little bundle there."

Kiara smiled brightly before embracing the older lioness. Sarabi chuckled before nuzzling her as Kiara sighed before purring.

The sound of a elephant's trumpet caused the pair to pull away. They stood and headed for the entrance of the cave where Simba was waiting. Kiara was headed for a new beginning. When Simba and Kiara reached the peak where Kopa and Kalil stood waiting, the aging golden lion nuzzled Kiara before going to sit with the pride. Kiara blushed as she felt Kopa's eyes on her.

"You're beautiful."

Kiara smiled bashfully before walking further up the peak with Kopa. Once they reached Kalil, the sherman waved his staff over the two. He then cracked a fruit and spread the juice across Kiara's head before bowing and headed down with the others. Kopa and Kiara rubbed noses before sharing a loving nuzzle before the golden orange lioness turned her head and roared. The animals cheered as the pride roared. When the sun shined on the couple the animals and the pride bowed.

 **...**

A loud roar ripped through dark atmosphere of the Marsh lands. Away from the underground cavern was a cave inside a hollow tree. Inside this cave was where the roars came from. Deep inside was a panting Loki, her pale white fur damp from the sweat and her body was exhusted from the intense pain surging through her.

"Loki, you got to push!"

Loki growled and clawed the ground under her. Tears fell from her green eyes, "I can't...it hurts.."

Ayako nuzzled Loki before licking away the tears. "You got to do this. For you and your cubs!"

Loki looked up and was clear how much pain she was in. Emotionally and physically. "What's the point? My father is only going to kill them...and me."

Ayako growled which shocked the in labour lioness. "You will not give up!" Loki looked at the older lioness with wide eyes. "I have been planning a escape for the past few months. So I need you to do your part. We'll never make it with you like this. That's true. But there are a lot that are willing to give up their lives to make sure that you and your cubs live. So push!"

Loki closed her eyes and pushed as hard as she could. She felt something leave her but before she could relaxed another wave of pain hit her. The pale white lioness roared before calming when she heard the mews of her cubs. After taking deep breaths she looked at the tawny gold lioness who was smiling at her.

"Congratulations. You have two beautiful and healthy daughters." Ayako purred before placing a cub in Loki's paws. "She's the oldest."

Loki smiled lovingly at the small dark brown cub in her paws. "My little Sherise.."

Ayako smiled at the cub that Loki named. "A beautiful name."

Loki smiled grateful. "Sherise was my mother's name. She was killed after I was able to eat meat by my father. I never knew her or knew why."

Ayako frowned before looking at the second cub. With a smile on her muzzle, she placed the pale white cub next to her sister. "How about this little one?"

Loki looked at her second daughter and thought about the sister Chumvi had. But died during the rule of Scar, her grandfather. "Furaha."

Ayako was about to comment when there was a low barking sound. Ayako stood before exiting the cave. Up a head was a tannish wild dog with a black mane and tail. His piercing yellow eyes glowed in the dark.

"My pack has made a move. Go, now."

Ayako dipped her head. "Thank you, Alexander."

Alexander dipped his head in return before dashing off. Ayako turned and re-entered the cave, she sighed before apporching the new mother.

"It's time to go."

Loki's eyes widened. "To where?"

Ayako breathed deeply. "The Pridelands."

Before Loki could respond, Ayako grabbed Furaha and dashed out of the cave. With a deep breath, Loki stood and grabbed her cub and ran after the tawny gold lioness.


	20. Chapter 20

**I haven't been feeling too well, lately. The reason for the lack of chapters. But I promise to try and make up for it. Of course, all reviews were highly appreciated. I took a part of Twilight: Breaking Dawn, I thought it was perfect for the future of the story.**

Animals gathered under priderock, the sun was shining brightly against the morning sapphire sky. A giraffe lifted it's head jus as Zuraha flew over to the kopje. Where the king and queen stood at the peak smiling at their subjects below. Kopa and Kiara smiled lovingly before quickly nuzzling, to step aside a bit when Kalil apporched with a infant cub in his arms. Kopa dipped his head before he and Kiara watched the mandrill thrust their cub in the air. The animals cheered for the future ruler of the Pridelands before bowing in rows as a bright light shined on the very light gold heir.

Kiara eventually took her cub and headed for the cave. After dismissing Kalil, Kopa followed Kiara into the cave. The golden orange lioness laid on the royal platform while Remi and Tiffu sat by the queen, looking adoringly at the light gold cub in Kiara's paws.

"She's gorgeous, Kiara." the creamy lioness cooed. "She's definitely going to be a heart breaker."

From between Remi's colorless paws was Kaidan looking at the princess with interest that he couldn't explain. Like everything that made him who I was now —his love for his deceased parents, his love for his sister, his loyalty to his new pride, his hatred for the ones that destroyed all he had known and killed his parents, his home, his name, his self—disconnected in that second— _snip, snip, snip_ —and floated up beyond his imagining.

Kaidan was not left drifting. A new string held him where he was. Not one string, but a million. All tying him to one thing—to the very center of the universe. He could see that now—how the universe swirled around this one point. He'd never seen the symmetry of the universe before, but now it was plain. The gravity of the earth no longer tied him to the place where he stood.

It was the Princess in the queen's paws that held him here now.

"Kaidan,"

The pale cream cub jerked his head up to look at the concerned glow in his sister's grey eyes.

"Are you alright? You look spaced."

"I'm..." he wasn't sure how to respond.

"Do you wish to know her name?" Kiara questioned.

Kaidan looked at the queen and softly nodded.

Kiara looked at her daughter with love that she never thought she would feel. She originally planned on naming the cub, Makosa. _Mistake_. But after seeing her daughter, everything didn't matter. The princess looked up at her with unearthly bright blue eyes and a cute gummy smile. Kiara smiled before nuzzling her cub. "Shia. Princess Shia."

Kopa smiled. Approving of the name. Before his green eyes went to the entrance of cave just as Ono flew in. The golden lion frowned, he planned spending the rest of the day with his family but kingly responsibilities await.

"Ono, what's the problem?"

The egret landed with a bow. "Nothing troubling. Not if you count to rogue lionesses with infant cubs a threat."

Now that was unexpected. "Alright. Where's Kion and the guard?"

Ono sighed. "Currently chasing the hyenas out of the Pridelands, again."

Kopa groaned. The hyenas have been a pain in the ass since he became king. Never knowing when to give up. "Where's Chumvi and Tojo?" he refused to ask for Kovu's help. He won't be accounted for what might do to the dark brown lion. As for his father, they haven't spoken much since he and Kiara became mates.

"The waterhole. I believe,"

Kopa nodded before standing. "Tell him to meet me." Ono dipped his head before flying out of the cave. Kopa turned to Kiara. "I'm sorry."

Kiara smiled lightly. "I understand. Now go."

Kopa smiled before nuzzling his mate and daughter. "I love you. The both of you."

Kiara beamed with love and joy. "We love you too."

Kopa seemed to glow before turning and running out of the cave after the keenest of sight.

 **...**

Kovu had been hiding behind the small rock that he was forced to sleep by all that time ago. He was waiting for the right time and now was better than ever. He heard the exchange between the king and queen and it sickling him. He saw Kopa leave and waited a bit before making his presence known.

"I want to speak to the queen...alone."

Tiffu looked up and glared at the former chosen one. "Who are you to be making demands."

Kiara wasn't at least interested so she paid all of her attention to her daughter. Completely igoring her former mate.

Kovu narrowed his green eyes. "It doesn't matter if there's a audience or not. I deserve answers!"

Kiara pinned her ears before snapping her head up to glare at Kovu with bared teeth. "You cheated on me! I don't owe you shit!"

Kovu growled, his glare deeping. "I saved your life! I saved your father's life and this is how you repay me. I could of killed Simba like my mother wanted."

Kiara felt sick and tired. She has given birth merely a hour and a half ago. She was exhusted and she had no time to deal with idiocy. "Please. Get him away from me?"

Tiffu nodded before standing and apporching the former Outsider. "You heard the queen. Get out."

Kovu snarled before hitting Tiffu across the face. Sending the creamy lioness across the cave floor. Remi stood and pounced on Kovu. Kaidan was by the queen looking on with fear as Kovu grabbed Remi by her neck and tossed her. Knocking the goldish lioness into the slowly rising Tiffu, knocking both of the lionesses unconscious.

Kovu laughed before he turned his attention to the weakly rising queen. He grinned before pouncing on the golden orange queen. The attack caused Shia and Kaidan to be knocked aside. Shia slightly bruised started to wail. Kovu turned from Kiara to the princess, with a growl he charged and before Kiara and Kaidan's eyes Kovu stuck the princess. Sending the the light gold cub almost out of the cave.

"Noo!" Kaidan growled before running in between Shia and Kovu just as the older lion was about to strike the princess again. "Leave her _**alone**_..." on alone a large gust of wind poured into the cave and loud roar unlike any other escaped the pale cream cub's light cream throat.

Only it was like one other. Exactly like Kion's, and with the roar of the elders Kaidan sent Kovu back into the back of the cave. But the force of the roar was strong and it also sent Kiara back. Before the empact of hitting the back wall knocked both Kovu and the queen unconscious.


	21. Chapter 21

**I'm glad to know that the last chapter was enjoyable. Here's the next installment, enjoy.**

"And stay out!" shouted a adult blue honey badger at the retreating hyenas. Throwing a folded paw in the air with a scrowl on his face.

Antonio walked over to the badger's side and snorted. "Joel and his father never gives up."

"Very stubborn. And stupid, ay Bunga?" laughed Sirius as he and Daniel walked over to the two bravest of the Pridelands.

Kion stood nearby with Fuli and Dante on his sides. Ono was perched on his shoulder. The hyenas was always a problem, ever since the guard started when he was a cub. But now, Kion has to not only deal with Janja but his son and his side pack. Plus the additional troubles that occasionally wonders into the Pridelands. The Lion Guard leader was pleased with the expansion of the guard. Now he has the task to train a new generation of Lion Guard members. The recruits; his, Jinx and Fuli's sons. The golden yellow lion was knocked out of his thoughts but a thundering roar.

Kion looked up and saw the clouds gathered in forms of roaring lions and lionesses. Currently facing priderock. "What the..."

"Dad!" Kion and the rest of the guard who have turned their attention to the direction of priderock as well looked to the direction of a nearby hill to see the twins, Barton and Brandt along with Rera, Fuli and Jinx's sons Radcliffe, Flash and Jackson run down.

"Dad, something is going on at priderock!" yelled the youngest twin, Brandt. The light golden prince had concern and fear in his wide greenish-blue eyes.

Kion frowned before dashing off towards the kopje. He didn't like his sons being afraid and he knew that Kiara was at priderock. Very vulnerable. He didn't know into he climbed up the slope that he was followed by Teshi, Daniel and Dante. The extra speedster and two extra muscles in the guard. But when they entered the cave they wasn't expecting to see the sight before them.

The roaring had stopped but sitting close to the entrance was Kaidan, with a bloody Shia in front of him. The pale cream cub was sobbing, uncontrollably as he laid with the infant princess. In the back of the cave was Kovu and Kiara unconscious like Tiffu and Remi. Multiple groans caused the four lions to look to the side of the cave to see Tiffu and Remi slowly standing.

Teshi ran over to his mate and helped her up. "What happened?"

Remi shook her head before looking over to Tiffu who was being helped by Kion. The goldish lioness frowned before rubbing her sore head with a paw. "I..."

"It's my fault!" the adults looked towards Kaidan. His eyes was bloodshot and his body was shaking.

Kion knew that it had to be him that talked to the cub. So he stood and apporched while Teshi ran to alert the rest of the guard and fetch Kalil. While Daniel and Dante went to the back to check on the queen and Kovu.

Kion sat down by the cub as Tiffu gently picked up their niece and went back over to Remi. He watched as his mate carefully cleaned the infant. With a deep breath, Kion turned his head to the still upset cub. "Kaidan?"

Kaidan sniffled before wiping his eyes with the back of his paws. "I'm sorry...I didn't..."

Kion bend down and nuzzled the cub. "It's alright. What happened?"

Kaidan raked his brain trying to recall. But a bit was blurry but what he remembers made him whimper. "Kovu...attacked my sister and Tiffu before attacking Queen Kiara and the princess. I...felt...I don't know what I felt. But I felt something brake inside and ran in between Kovu and Shia. Next thing I know I knocked both the queen and Kovu into the back of the cave."

Kion stood to let Remi comfort her brother. He knew exactly what broke that Kaidan mentioned. The unimaginable erge to protect. Kion turned to the apporching Dante and Daniel.

"They're just unconscious. Should we...inform the king?" the black furred lion asked.

"No need." everyone looked towards the entrance to see a very angry king.

 **...**

Kaidan sat outside of the cave while Kalil inspected the queen and princess. Kion, Daniel and Dante moved Kovu to the cave behind priderock. Besthe,Daniel and Dante was guarding the traitor. But most of all, Kaidan was mostly worried about Shia. He felt a unexplainable connection to the princess. He wanted to protect her, be there for her. He was very confused and was afraid to go to someone about it.

"Kaidan," the pale cream cub turned to see Jackson and the twins. His best friends and Shia's cousins. The tawny cream cub bumped his head against Kaidan's. "It's going to be okay. Ya see."

Kaidan wanted to believe that. But only until he saw Shia, he be relieved. Not long after Jackson, Barton and Brandt joined the seventh month cub the king stormed out of the cave. Kalil followed after him but in a calmer stride.

The mandrill smiled at the sulking cub. "You are wanted by the queen."

Kaidan gulped before entering the cave with his friends following. As the four cubs entered the cave, a dark golden lion with a russet mane exited and headed for the peak. Where they heard the king say,

"I want him dead, Tojo."


	22. Chapter 22

**The story is really coming together and I'm pleased with the results. So you wonderful readers can look forward to reading a sequel.**

 **P.S. CandyLuv99, Kopa wasn't talking about Kaidan.**

Chumvi and Kopa had just passed the Pridelands' second and smallest waterhole when a thundering roar shook the foundation of the kingdom. The two lions shared a look before gaping at the sight of the lions and lionesses roaring in the sky.

"That's Kion. Showing those damn hyenas who's boss." laughed the dull brown lion before frowning at the fearful look in the king's eyes. "Kopa?"

Kopa looked at Chumvi with his ears against his head. "That wasn't Kion. Kion and the guard are chasing the hyenas back to the northern border. That roar was coming from priderock."

Chumvi understood straight away that the king was worried. "Go. I handle things here."

Kopa dipped his head grateful before rushing off in the direction of the kopje. Chumvi watched the golden lion for a while until he disappeared from his sight. Chumvi turned and continue to the border where the rogue lionesses were. When he got there he wasn't expecting to see Loki and a tawny gold lioness.

"Loki?"

The pale white lioness weakly lifted her head before collapsing. Chumvi quickly ran and caught her before tossing her body on his back. He took calming breaths before looking towards the tawny gold lioness who was holding two nearly a day old infants.

"Follow me."

Without waiting for a response Chumvi bolted into the savannah, as fast and gently he could. He passed animals that was going in the same direction. Chumvi was confused until he reached a hill and saw most of the animals under priderock. Chumvi quickly decented down the hill and towards the slope. He entered the small cave and slid Loki's body down. The tawny gold lioness joined Loki's side and placed the cubs down to nurse before lying down to keep the unconscious lioness warm.

"What happened?" Chumvi choked out.

"I believe introduction are in order. I'm Ayako, I was raised along with Loki by Thamani. I helped her escape from Thamani because he wanted to kill Loki and the cubs."

Chumvi's black eyes widened but he calmed before he got got too upset and disturbed his now sleeping cubs. "I'll be back. I have to attend to the king and I'll be back."

Ayako nodded before lying her head down. Chumvi suddenly couldn't shake the feeling that he seen this lioness before. Shaking his head, the dull brown lion headed for the cave entrance not aware that a pair of dark blue eyes were listening from the cave entrance before disappearing.

 **...**

Kopa glared at the dark brown lion apporching with Tojo and Chumvi. Behind him was Zuri and their son. He bared his teeth his green eyes darkening with hate. "I should have you sentence to death!" the golden king roared.

Kopa wanted more than anything than to put that lowlife bastard out of his misery. But after consulting with Tojo, Chumvi and his father. He knew that killing Kovu was letting him off too easy. Exlie. Was more fitting. After the animals calmed down from chattering loudly among their selves about the crime of the former and briefly king, Kopa snarled as he glared down at Kovu.

"For attacking not only the queen but the newborn princess. I hearby banish you and all are loyal to you. If you ever crossed these borders, you punishment will indeed be death!" with a roar so mighty the king roared, "Now get out!"

The guard went and escorted Kovu and his family out but none was prepared to see Tama among the exiled. Kopa didn't care as he turned to face Kion who had a worry look in his brown eyes.

"You'll know they'll be back."

Kopa knew and was prepared for anything. "I know and I will make the needs to make sure this never happens again." Kopa turned his attention to Kaidan who was by Remi. "Kaidan."

The pale cream cub looked up with tears in wide fearful dark brown eyes.

Kopa took deep breaths before bending down to seem less threating. "I thank you for protecting Shia and Kiara."

Kaidan slowly nodded before taking deep breaths. "I couldn't let nothing happen to the princess. I.."

Kopa smiled before nuzzling the seven month cub. "I want you to be Shia's guardian. Can you do that?"

Kaidan looked up at the king. Fear gone but replace by determination. "Yes."

"Good," Kopa dipped his head before looking at the Lion Guard and the pride. "This will not happen again. If you see Kovu, kill him."


	23. Chapter 23

**Ladies and gentlemen, we have come to the last chapter. But don't worry, a sequel is in works. The Cloud pride's main royal family belongs to Daniel's the man 98. Enjoy.**

Zuri walked besides her mate with a eerie scrowl. She couldn't believe that disgusting bastard exiled her. Why was Kiara so special? Even after all she's done to her cousin she still has everything. What was the point of mating with Kovu?

"This is a minor step back,"

The burnt orange lioness snapped her dark blue eyes towards her creamy orange mother. "You have a plan?"

Tama nodded. "Your father has a pride not too far. The Marsh lands."

Kovu silently cursed. But he kept his actions and emotions checked. The trip was quiet and it made the journey longer than it was. Kovu was knocked back into reality by a loud roar.

"State your business, trespassers."

Kovu looked and on the other side of a river was a familiar rusty orange lioness. Before he could stop his racing heart Tama stepped up and dipped her head.

"At least, Lieutenant Morru." Tama lifted her head to see the young lioness bow. "We're here to speak with your Leaders."

Morru nodded before turning and heading towards some tall grasses. "Follow me,"

The exiled group followed Morru through the tall grasses. Before alot more lions and lionesses came into view. Three of the lions stepped up, one of them was a orange brown, faded grey mane lion.

"Ahh, this must be my beautiful daughter and her mate." he turned his dark blue eyes to the dark orange cub by his daughter's paws.

Tama smiled before walking over and embraced the orange brown lion. Then she turned her brown eyes to Zuri and Kovu. "These are the leaders of the Marsh lands. Thamani, Muuaji and Hashir."

Kovu snapped his head towards the large brownish, black maned lion. "Thamani? You're my father?"

Thamani smiled at the dark brown lion. "Yes I am. You must be Kovu, Tama have been telling me a lot about you. I have to say I'm proud and I know that your grandfather is too."

Hashir grinned before turning his dark orange eyes towards Morru. "Don't be so formal. After all, little Amaro is Kovu's son. Isn't he not?"

Zuri gasped before growling at Kovu. "I'm not Kiara! I gave you a healthy son! I'm pregnant with your cub!"

Kovu closed his eyes before growling at the burnt orange lioness with bared teeth. "Is it really? I know that you mated with your uncle!"

Zuri snarled but had nothing to snap back. To ashamed her afair with Simba was found out. But deep down she expected this to happen. Kovu had been disappearing lately, it was constant before Kiara became pregnant. All she could do was follow her mother and the leaders.

Kovu turned to Morru who was glaring at him. "What?"

The rusty orange lioness growled before going a different way than the leaders and their guests. Kovu watched her disappear before following after his mate. He entered the underground cave where everyone was seated.

"Now that we are all here." Thamani grinned. "The attack on the Shorelands was successful. Now to move on our next step."

Zuri looked up, a fire burning behind her gaze. "I believe I can help. Your runaway daughter is in the Pridelands. Her cubs are Chumvi's,"

Thamani's emarald green eyes widened before roaring. He stood and begin to pace. "That useless fools."

Hashir looked over at his partner. "Calm yourself, Thamani. We have a plan to ensure. Remember?"

Muuaji nodded in agreement. "The Blood Group is ready to attack the Cloud pride."

Thamani stopped and began to laughed. He grinned, lips pulling back over his teeth. "Tomorrow we will end the cult of the Cloud pride." his eyes darkening with hate as he snarled. "Then we'll take the Pridelands...by _**force**_."

Everyone in the underground cave laughed before roaring to the dark future.

 **...**

Up in the mountains, past the oasis and northern desert was a pride of lions. The Cloud pride, ruled by King Wingu and his mate, Queen Upendo. On a hill that over shadowed the kingdom sat a out of place pale orange, brownish mane lion.

"Dayaa told me you'll be up here."

The pale orange lion sighed. He didn't have to look to know who had joined him. "Dayaa's very wise. How is she?"

A orange beige lioness sighed heavily before moving her tearful blue eyes towards the older lion besides her. "Queen Upendo says she's fine but I see the life being drained from her eyes every time I see her."

"I am sure that things will work out."

"You're worried about mother? Aren't you?" questioned the orange beige lioness.

The pale orange lion went to respond when he and the younger lioness looked towards the bottom of the hill to see a light tan lioness.

"Malka! It's happened, Sikia is awake!"

Malka quickly stood and dashed down the hill with the two lionesses following. They crossed a small creek before entering a cave under a large tree. There in the back of the cave was a pale beige lioness being tended to by a light tan lioness.

"Sikia!" Malka cried out as he rushed over and embraced the awoken lioness. "You scared the shit out of me. I was...so worried."

Sikia pulled away and looked around before moving her amber eyes to her best friend and former mate. "Where am I?"

The elder light tan lioness stood and stood by her light tan daughter and the orange beige lioness. "You are in the Cloud pride."

Malka turned his brown eyes to the pale beige lioness. "You been out for almost a year."

Sikia's eyes widened. "I have to-"

"Queen Upendo!"

Everyone in the cave looked towards the cave entrance looked and saw a creamy grey, light brown mane lion. To the queen, he was her brother in law, Wyatt.

"Wyatt? What's going on?" the light tan lioness asked as she apporched the king's brother.

His blue eyes was full of concern and fear. "We're under attack and I can't find Wingu any where."

Upendo turned to Malka. "Evacuate. I won't risk my pride knowing they are not ready for a fight. Gather who you can." the queen turned her dark brown eyes towards her daughter and the orange beige lioness. "Mvua and Makeda, find..."

Upendo was cut off by a burning branch being thrown in the cave causing everyone to cough. Wyatt coughed before looking at everyone coughing and choking on the smoke. He made eye contact with the closest being to him and that was Makeda.

"Protect Dayaa and tell her I love her."

The orange beige lioness barely nodded before watching the creamy grey lion grab the branch and charge out of the cave.

"We have to go. Now!"

The group ran out of the cave following the queen's orders. After Makeda and Mvua helped Dayaa and some of the pride to the way point where Upendo waited with Malka and Sikia. The group was bruised and tired from fighting their way out.

"What now, mother?" Mvua asked while by Makeda and a young heavily pregnant creamy yellow lioness.

"We stay low." out of the vines falling from the tall trees limped a light grey, black mane lion. He was covered in scars and blood.

"Wingu!" Upendo cried before rushing over to embrace her mate. "What happened?"

"Those bastards from the Marsh pride attacked. I know Thamani and his goons, they're not going give up so soon."

"What are we going to do, Wingu?" asked a tannish-peach lioness.

Wingu groaned before stepping back through the trees. "To hide then go to our allies."


End file.
